


Pine Trees

by Call_Me_Captain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Kuro, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fire, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Luro, M/M, Mating, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, SHEITH - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, minor tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Captain/pseuds/Call_Me_Captain
Summary: Things don't always happen as people would like. Many times rash decisions lead to unexpected consequences.  Sometimes things work out, but in the end it's up to those who walk that end up creating there own.Lance has run away from home. What he was thinking, no one knows. He is a little omega who is without an alpha, money, food, and can't speak English. All he knows is he had to get away from that man. In retrospect he chose a very poor aversion.Kuro is a hot head who blames himself for the death of his parents and crippling his brother. He can't seem to get a grip on life, let alone his issues. Pushing away those he loves and dragging the people he hates down to the ground seems to be the best plan hes got.





	1. Road Trip

Many people make mistakes. 

Most people's mistakes don’t end up being 3,228 miles of it. 

If only he was being figurative. 

Lance would admit, the dryness was a plus. He didn’t feel like the humidity was suffocating him at all hours of the day and making him feel like he needed to shower five times. At the same time, he missed his family. It was a stupid and rash decision to run off like this, but he was here now.

Washington. 

Looked a lot scarier than he envisioned, though he only had the postcard images to go off of, so it is not like he had a good frame of reference. Not to mention this was the first time leaving his den. Even the first time he left his home in Cuba, he at least had his family. This time he was on his own, without food, only a few dollars in change, and he didn’t know a lick of English. 

His family barely knew English, and him being an omega they didn’t think it would be that big of a deal if he didn’t learn. At least in Miami, a lot of people knew Spanish, or enough to understand the poor omega as he bought a bus ticket straight to the northwest. Talk about a long bus ride. 

He stole cash from his father’s wallet and ran away, only having enough to get a bus ticket and a little food along the way. The last of his money bought him a soda at a run-down diner where the bus station dropped him off at. The woman who got him the soda didn’t seem to like him much. Either because he looked homeless, or because he wasn’t from around there. Maybe both.

A few of the patrons of the diner, basically meaning the three other fellows at the bar, watched him intently. A small omega all alone in the middle of nowhere? That was bound to catch a few eyes.

Needless to say, Lance wasn’t that dumb. He avoided eye contact and sat well away from the men, one of who was clearly an alpha. He finished his soda and paid. He would rather be on the streets than face those hungry eyes. He didn’t run away to have to go back to something like that. 

The morning air was crisp. The smell of pine and dew was surrounding him, only being breached by the exhaust from the trucks that belonged to the patrons in the diner. Lance started down the road, not really caring where he was going at this point. It’s not like he had any money to go back to Miami. He didn’t have his family’s phone number to just find a payphone and call. His only hope was to survive at this point and pray the police don’t get involved. He knows what happens to disobedient omegas and he can only hope if his family finds him they will spare him.

After an hour of walking, Lance finds he hates his place. There is nothing. Just this road and trees. Not even a car has driven by. What kind of place is this? It looks like a horror movie that his brother wasn’t supposed to show him. He has no other choice than to keep walking and pray everything turns out okay. 

Lance continues his walk and whenever he spots a car, which was a blessing in itself, he holds out his arm, sticking his thumb up. No one stops at first. He had been walking for miles before someone stopped for him. An old ratty truck with an even older man who just points to the back for Lance. He doesn’t hesitate to jump in and sit, giving his feet some much-needed rest. He leans on the side of the truck as the man drives off. He is thankful for the lack of speaking since Lance is sure he would have absolutely no idea what he’s saying.

The wind rips over the car as the man drives well over the speed limit. Lance lets his hair fly and his eyes slip closed as they drive down the road. There is a dog in the front seat he finds out. An old basset hound. He is curled up on the seat, eyes drooping as he lazily looks up to his owner and the newcomer. His ears are long and lay on his paws. Lance wants to hug the dog, he looks sad and tired, but glass and metal seem to be in the way. 

The old man turns on the radio, an old bluegrass station that is more static than it is actual music at this point. He hums along to the music and occasionally rubs the dog’s head. Lance can only see the man's profile, his wispy grey hair and scraggly beard covering the tanned skin. He has tan lines around his neck and arms, reminiscent of days spent out in the fields farming. Or fishing. Lance can’t quite tell. He can’t see his eyes, the way he squints and looks over the road makes it hard. Though Lance is pretty sure they are blue. He looks like he has blue eyes. 

Lance watches the trees go by. The never-ending amount of trees. He doesn’t actually remember where the trees started popping up on the bus ride over. They kinda just appeared. One moment it’s great planes, and the next its trees. 

Weird.

Soon the man is turning down a dirt road and Lance is brought out of his daydreaming. He looks around carefully and makes sure he is ready if he needs to run. He has seen Blair Witch. He knows what’s up. 

The man stops at a small cabin and gets out followed by the hound bouncing after him slowly. The man walks around and leans over the side of the truck and lifts a tarp pulling out his gun making Lance jump in fear and fall out of the truck with a loud thud. The man walks around to him holding the gun and looking at him. Lance recovers and is wide-eyed in fear as he freezes. He silently prays and wishes he hadn’t left and just sucked it up in Miami. 

The man reaches down, Lance notices that he does have blue eyes, and grabs Lance by his arm pulling him up. He walks to the cabin and merely steps inside. Lance is left standing there shocked and mildly worried. When the dog bounds inside Lance realizes he was supposed to follow and does when he feels no more threats about. 

The man's gun is sitting next to the door and Lance sighs in relief. He looks around the cozy home and small smile forms. The man is sitting in a big worn chair in front of an old TV. He barely pays Lance any attention. The hound flops down next to the man and lets out a sigh. Lance can’t help but relax more. No one was going to kill him here at least. 

He wandered the house, it was small and had only one two rooms. A bedroom and a living room that was also connected to the kitchen. Lance found the bathroom in the bedroom. He walked in looking at the mirror. He didn’t look very good. Dirty and tired. He stuck his tongue out and looked around. He wouldn’t mind right?

He stripped and stepped into the bath turning the faucet on and getting the water nice and hot before the shower head was let on. He nearly moaned at the feeling of hot clean water on his skin. It had been days since his last shower, so he let himself enjoy it. The soap the man had was passable enough for him to use, besides he didn’t have much of a choice. He scrubbed off all the grime and dirt leaving his skin fresh and clean. 

After he was clean he stepped out and grabbed a towel, luckily there were two. He dried off and got dressed. If only his clothes weren't so grimy. 

He stepped out and held himself as he walked around. He stepped into the kitchen and stuck his tongue out at the mess. If he was being honest this whole place was a mess. His mother had always taught him to be clean. This as far from it. He looked back at the man who was looking at him now. For a second he thought he was angry for him using the shower without his permission. He got up and walked over to Lance making the omega shrink back a little, bumping the counter. The man growled and grabbed his arm and tugged him closer as he sniffed his neck right over his scent glands. Lance yelped and tried pushing him away. He was afraid and the man was definitely an alpha. He knew what they could do. That’s why he left.

Lance was crying as the man scented him. Lance pushed him weakly and squirmed. He told him to stop over and over but he didn’t. When the man let go he was turned around and pushed against the counter, causing a loud sob to escape his lips. The man pointed to the counter and moved his hand in a circular motion. He was speaking to him, but Lance had no clue what it meant being so afraid and just not being able to understand. 

After a few minutes of Lance sobbing and the man speaking to him, the alpha backed off with a loud sigh and went back to sitting down. Lance clutched at the counter, still feeling invaded and scared. He had no clue what just happened, but he didn’t dare move.

It took quite some time for Lance to feel safe enough to move. When he did he didn’t look at the alpha. He just curled up on the couch.

The alpha soon got up and left for his bedroom turning off all the lights. Lance was bathed in darkness as he started crying again. 

He just wanted to be safe.

 

The sun broke through the trees and into the windows. The little cabin was lit up with the morning sun. Lance was brought to the waking world by a loud nose sniffing his face. He couldn’t help but grin at the dog and reach out to pet his head. The alpha was sitting in his chair sipping on coffee. Lance was tense seeing the man and got up slowly. He walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge finding very little. Should have figured. He pulled out the eggs and something that resembled bacon but could have been deer. He searched for a good ten minutes before finding some pans to cook with. This place really was a mess. 

He cleaned up the kitchen a little before he made some scrambled eggs and bacon. He located two plates and some semi-decent forks before washing them both and fixing both plates. He walked out and handed the alpha a plate of food before settling down next to him on the couch. The man raised a brow at the food but took the plate nonetheless and ate quietly. 

Lance was just happy to have food in his belly as he ate, looking out the window. His knees up against his chest and his plate resting on top. He took his time before he finished and got up to wash the dishes. 

The alpha seemed pleased and thus made Lance relax. His own omegan desires wanting to please and be protected. 

He sat on the couch after looking at the door. Leaving would be stupid. He was homeless and had no clue where he was. This man was at least giving him a temporary place to sleep and eat. Then again he didn’t want to be invaded like the night before. 

Lance let out a long sigh.


	2. Home

So much for life going as planned.

Never seems to work out how we want it. Well, not how we envisioned it is a more appropriate statement. When he said he wanted everyone to burn away around him, he sure as hell didn’t mean it literally. 

It started as a small house fire. Started being the keyword. The firefighters would later say it was an electrical fire and due to the high winds and dry climate allowed it to spread to an evacuation level fire.

Here he was. Stuck in the ashes of hell as he watched his whole world burn around him. His brother, climbing from the smoke and ashes, screaming for him to get out of the way.

This was it. 

 

Chargers have this unmistakable ability to disappear when they are needed most.

Kuro just wished it wasn’t in the airport.

The night before he left Japan he was supposed to charge his phone and arm. He remembered his phone but ended up passing out as he scrolled through his twitter feed at two in the morning. Thus he woke up to a charged phone and a very stiff and unmoving arm. What a wonderful way to start the day.

The drive to the airport was uneventful, aside from the weird look he was getting from the driver as he tried to plug his charger into the carport and watch the light for his arm light up. He usually had a battery pack to charge it, but they were not allowed on planes even with the padded protection. He had shipped it the night before, forgetting to charge it as usual and was left with a dead arm. At least it was only for a few hours, and by few, he means twelve hours not including the time it will take to get through customs and such. He prays he’s on a plane with an Americans, cause at least the line will most likely be smaller. Hopefully. He can hope okay?

There was a delay in the check-in, due to some asshole that was complaining about wanting water on the plane. Took fourteen minutes for the man to understand that the water bottle was going to be taken away or he could just not fly. His mate was standing next to him looking completely embarrassed. 

When Kuro got up he pulled out the papers for his prosthetic, though he didn’t need them, it was a hell of a lot easier than having to sit and explain that it was, in fact, his arm, and no, he could not take it off, and yes, he would need to be pat down rather than go through the metal detector. If there was one good thing about his lawyers, it’s that they could right up papers like this to help get through smoother without all the hassle.

Once he made it to the terminal he was led onto the plane where he sat and leaned his head back on the headrest. Kuro liked flying, aside from the needless hassle. At least it wasn’t as bad as America. Which, sadly he was going to have to deal with anyway once he got to Washington. At least, for now, he could enjoy the long flight over the Pacific. 

Kuro slept through most of the flight, only the beginning half did he push through watching boring movies that he could have cared less about. At least it was something to do. When they did touch down, he made his way out with his small carry-on and went to the baggage claim. Luckily he didn’t have to wait too long before his bright hot pink bags came up. It was a long story.

There was a familiar laugh behind him and a strong hand landing on his shoulder. “You haven’t bought new ones yet?” 

“It’s not like I needed new ones, besides, they are easy to spot,” he hummed, looking over to his twin.

Shiro was looking good. He looked nearly identical aside from the difference in scars and smells. Shiro had a scar running over his nose, while Kuros was through his eye and lip. Nevertheless, both seemed to contract their fathers' white patch of hair that sprung up in their early twenties. The biggest difference was the look of stress on their features. Shiro looked good. He looked relaxed and happy and… everything Kuro wasn’t.

“It’s good to see you again,” Shiro said warmly. His hand sliding down his back in a comforting manner, something Kuro could easily say he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“It’s good to be back.” Kuro turned and pulled his brother into a tight embrace as he chuckled feeling a little bit of his worry drift off his shoulders. When they parted Shiro helped him with his bags laughing about his brother forgetting to charge his arm, of course, it was all in good fun. 

The two brothers walked out to Shiro’s truck, putting all of Kuros belongings in the back as they made their way out onto the roads away from the airport. They took 90 out of Seattle and it didn’t take long for them to be passing town after town, trees after trees before they got near a fire. Shiro hummed under his breath. “The fire in the pass was pretty bad after the storm that came through. Gotta love this time of year,” he said dryly, sarcasm evident.

Kuro looked out over to the swells of smoke and ash that raced to the sky from the fire below. He could see a few planes flying through the smoke and around it. He wondered if it was smoke jumpers or just the monitors making sure it wasn’t spreading any more. 

Shiro turned the radio on, only to be greeted by static. He let out a huff before flipping down this visor and slipping out a random CD and inserting it into the CD player right above the radio. After a few seconds of the CD loading, the low hum of Fleetwood Mac started up, earning Shiro a loud sigh from Kuro. They use to listen to Fleetwood Mac with their mother on the front porch as she cleaned or just sat around. She loved them, and thusly her kits loved them too.

Dreams started playing and Kuro looked at Shiro with a shit-eating grin. His brother passed a glance at him and laughed already knowing what he was going to do, so he turned up the volume.

“Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom!” Kuro belts out, terribly out of key. He stretched his arms out trying to make it more dramatic, only making it more silly. “Well, who am I to keep you down?” He grabbed Shiro’s shoulder making him laugh. Kuro stops after that smiling fondly as he looked out the window.

The song reached the chorus and Kuro loses it. Shiro is belting it out in the same manner that Kuro had been, only less arm flare. “Thunder only happens when it's raining!”

“Players only love you when they're playing,” Kuro joined in this time, grinning with his brother. “Say women they will come and they will go. When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know.”

They drove down the road laughing and singing with each other the whole way home.

Home.

 

The sun was already setting when Kuro and Shiro drove up to the cabin. Kuro had missed this place. They stepped out and Shiro helped get Kuros things from the back and brought them in. “We are home!” He called out and there was a little creak from the back. 

Kuro looked around, taking in all the changes. He looked at the pictures of his childhood still hanging up on the wall. A few of them, with Shiro sleeping next to his brother when they were really little, caused Kuro to smile. Kuro was only brought out of his reminiscence by a smooth voice speaking from the kitchen doorway. 

“It’s good to finally meet you. Shiro wouldn’t stop talking about how excited he was to see his brother.”

He turned to the person speaking. He was shorter than them, dark hair that was a little on the longer side. His skin smooth, save the mating mark that was peeking around his neck, not being covered by the oversized red sweater that looked really soft. He was barefoot and only had on some loose black shorts. He looked cozy and a little tired. Though Kuro couldn’t help but be a little stunned by those palatinate eyes. Shiro talked about his mate a little to him, but seeing him was… Wow.

“I, um, hey. Shiro talked a little about you over the phone. Your, uh-’

“Beautiful?” Shiro smiled and stepped up to Keith, sliding his arm around his waist and kissing his head happily.

“Yeah,” Kuro said, clearing his throat out. “Don’t know how Shiro got you to be his mate, but I suspect money and bribing were involved.” 

Keith laughed and looked up at Shiro. “He is onto us,” he joked. “Anyway, food is in the kitchen if you're hungry, but I am really tired and must find the nearest pillow.”

Shiro softened at his mate’s antics and grabbed him around the waist. Keith struggled to get away from the hold as Shiro he planted kisses all along his neck and face. 

Kuro only watched the two laugh and mess around. Soon, he grew tired of just standing around like a third wheel, and went to the kitchen to get food. He inspected the food Keith had left for them and deemed it edible. Sandwiches weren’t his favorite, but food was food. Taking the sandwich in his hand he took a bite finding out that his not-so-love-for-sandwiches were in fact wrong. He stared at it for a good two minutes before taking another bite that took half the sandwich away. Apparently, he had been making his wrong cause this was the bomb. 

Shiro joined Kuro after a few minutes, standing next to his brother and taking his own sandwich. “So… what do you think?”

“It is really good. How does Keith make these, cause everytime I make them they aren't this tasty.”

“I mean Keith, Kuro. I was talking about me mate.” 

He shot him a glance before taking a bit and speaking with his mouth full, saying, “Well, if he can make sandwiches taste good, then he is good in my book. Plus he is pretty.”

“Thanks,” Shiro deadpanned before laughing. “You are such an ass.”

“What?” Kuro said with a laugh. 

Shiro playfully pushed his shoulder. “Got anyone in mind?”

“No,” he said a little too quickly.

Shiro looked at his brother concerned. “Kuro, it’s okay if you don’t. Lots of alphas don’t mate till they are older.”

“Bullshit. Most alphas my age have at least two mates!” He huffed looking away. He hated this topic. His parents always stressed having a mate, his friends, his acquaintances, hell even the media stressed it. Sure, he wanted to settle down and have a soft bitch by his side, but that didn’t mean he had to do it now, and no omega ever seemed worth it. They were all whiny and needy and weak. He didn’t want weak. He didn’t want pathetic. No one ever measured up.

“Kuro… You know it might help if you don’t try to box people into things.”

“I don’t box!”

Shiro gave him that look people give when they know someone is trying to deny something.

“Fuck you, I don’t.”

Shiro groaned. “I swear, you just can’t handle people being more complex than two emotions.”

“You have more than two! You are being an ass and a mom and a-a-”

“Kuro, those aren’t even emotions.” Shiro settled down into the bar stool around the kitchen counter.

“Well I don’t like talking about it.”

“Fine, but you don’t have to blow up with it.” Shiro took the last bite of his sandwich and rubbed his hands together to get rid of the crumbs.

They sat in silence for awhile before Shiro got up. “Come on, I’ll show you your room.” He led him out of the kitchen and into the hall to the last door there. Kuro might have grown up here, but Shiro moved a lot of things around from the past. Shiro opened the door to his old room and Kuro stepped in. There was a small double sized bed with the quilts from his grandmother and pillows from his childhood. Looks like he was in for a dusty night. Luckily he had his own. The room was mostly cleared out, but there was still a dent in the wood on the window sill where he and Shiro slammed a horseshoe at when trying to see who could land it in the trashcan under the window. 

They got his bags inside and Kuro decided that sleep was number one priority at the moment. Unpacking was a job for those that had slept in a bed first. 

At least he was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta dah! So I hope you enjoyed and as always if you see a mistake feel free to tell me! I such at editing my own stuff cause my brain just automatically skips it.
> 
> You can support/follow me on:  
> Tumblr: http://captain-omelia.tumblr.com/  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/captain_omelia


	3. Sometimes life gives you apples

Turns out old soft couches are horrible to sleep on. Lance never experienced this kind of pain. All he knew is that waking up never felt so wrong. There were places that he didn’t know existed that felt bad. Needless to say, Lance would not recommend sleeping on an old ratty couch.

Once Lance stopped groaning and gripping about how sore he was, he went to the kitchen and looked through everything. He found a lot of oatmeal, that he was pretty sure was going bad, though he actually didn’t know if oatmeal could go bad. There was a stale box of cereal that had literally five flakes in it, he counted. There are now four flakes. The box is in the trash now, so no more flakes. There was a bag with some white powder in it. Lance is pretty sure it was just flour, but he was not about to be the one to smell it. There was a large container of sugar that had the word “sugar” on it. At least he hoped it was sugar, or that would be very misleading. He found other various spices that either looked to be bad or empty. When he moved to the fridge there were all kinds of meat. He assumed the man hunted because there is literally no reason to have this much. At least he had some milk and eggs.

Lance pulled a few things out and looked them over. Bread that looked a day away from becoming moldy, cheese that was moldy, meat that he was pretty sure was bacon and three eggs. Lance pulled out a pan and looked for some butter. He found half a stick and smiled. The pan was heated up and a little of the butter melted to cover it before he cracked the eggs onto the pan.

Within thirty minutes, Lance managed to make breakfast for the both of them. He was struggling to use the coffee pot when the older man walked in scratching his tummy and yawning. He gave out a gruff laugh as he watched Lance fiddle with the coffee pot, so he walked over and slowly prepared it so Lance could see what to do. 

With everything ready the man and Lance went to the shabby dining room to eat in silence. It was a beautiful morning and the birds chirped happily outside. Lance hoped they were happy chirps, that  
would really ruin his mood if they were sad chirps. 

They were silent for a long time. Both of them seeming content to just sit in the peace they found. 

The older man looked at Lance and said, “Dennis.” 

There was a moment of confusion in Lance before he realized what he said. A grin spread across his lips and he turned to him saying, “Lance.”

They continued in their silence, and Lance washed the dishes.

-

Living with Dennis proved to be simple. Lance cooked and cleaned and he provided everything else. Sure there were awkward moments that caused them both to pause, but the always ended up laughing about it in the end. It was an odd relationship, but they managed. 

Lance was slowly learning English while attempting to teach Dennis a few things in Spanish. The keyword is attempt because Dennis was not very good. At all. Lance mostly just picked up a few things here and there from Dennis and would repeat them over and over in his head. Not the best method of teaching yourself a language since he forgot half of the information, but it was a start. 

Lance heard Dennis pull up in his truck. He usually left for the majority of the day and came back with either groceries or a little trinket for Lance. It had confused the omega when Dennis first came home and set a small flower in his hand. It had made him smile nevertheless, but he wasn’t sure why the gesture was made.

Dennis stepped inside and rubbed his face. Lance walked over and helped him take off his jacket, he had been having some back troubles and Lance had no problem helping him out with what he could. Dennis smiled at him happily and handed him a little ring. It was fake and one of those ones you buy for children, but Lance appreciated them every time he got something from him, no matter how small. Lance leaned over and kissed his cheek as he slipped the ring onto his finger trying to find which one it would fit. It only fit his pinky.

It was the same as most nights. Lance had made dinner and set the table for them to eat, Dennis turned the small radio on before he made his way to the seat, Lance waiting on Dennis to try the food to see if he liked it or not. It was simple and Lance found he didn’t mind it one bit. It was nice.

They ate in silence as normal before it was broken by Dennis humming, “Good.” Lance smiled a bit at the word. He made his way to take the plates and clean them, but Dennis grabbed his hand before it could touch the plate. Lance looked up at him wondering what was the matter.

The old alpha was smiling fondly at Lance and with his other hand cupped his face smiling. “It has been so long,” he muttered with the utmost love that made Lance melt a little. He might not have known what he said, but he did know that look that the alpha had. It was the same one his parents shared.

Sounds from the radio filled the empty void with pleasant sounds of guitar and the deep tones of a man singing. It was calming. The man stood up pulling Lance to his side as he started to sway. His hands moved around Lance like a warm embrace. Lance didn’t know what was going on, but whatever it was it was pleasant. They swayed to the music. Soft and slow. Just like an old love song.

-

Lance found himself curled up next to a warm body with the sun shining in his eyes. He let the peace of the morning settle over him for a moment before there were a violent shaking and the sound of hacking filling the room. He sat up confused and a bit worried. 

“¿Te encuentras bien?” He asked even if Dennis wouldn’t understand. They tended to understand each other more than most would. It was odd, but also comforting. 

Dennis waved him off by throwing his hand behind his back with his other covering his mouth as he coughed violently. One leg was already half-way off the bed by the time Lance had gotten up to help him. His hand was shaking and reaching for the bedside table. He grabbed the pill container that had all of his medication for the entire week. He opened the Tuesday set and poured it into his hand only to have the pills fall to the ground. Lance picked them up for him and already had a glass of water in his hand. 

The omega sat next to the alpha and helped him take the pills and wash them down with water. Dennis drank the entire glass before he gasped for air and relaxed slightly. He was still in pain, but the water helped his cough and the pills would help sooner or later. For now, he was okay.

Lance kissed his head and rubbed his back. Dennis worried him. He never let Lance see what was bothering him, and Lance was a little frustrated by that. He had been here almost three months and he still didn’t know what was wrong with him. 

He made his way to go make breakfast when he determined that Dennis was well enough to be left alone. He turned on the coffee pot and started cooking. It was a cold morning, the frost covering the ground in thick sheets. There were snowflakes falling down and it started to stick. He smiled a bit at the calm. 

By the time Dennis made his way into the kitchen, Lance was already curled up in the chair with his cup of coffee in his hands keeping them warm. Dennis placed a kiss on Lance's head before he sat down and ate. 

Dennis got up to wash the dishes this time making Lance get up and follow him. He was worried. Dennis was sweet and always treated him kindly. He didn’t want that to change. He pets his head and smiled a bit. “Sabes, te agradezco que me hayas dado un hogar,” He hummed softly, still petting his head. 

Dennis looked at him and sighed sadly. His old eyes looking down as he hugged Lance to himself. “I know you don’t understand, but thank you for letting me be happy one last time.”

Lance didn’t know what he said, but he could hear the fondness in his voice and the care. He hugged him back, his pajamas bunching up a little as he buried his head in the man’s neck. He smelled of pine and dirt. It was nice. 

They stood there like that for quite some time. Dennis might not have been his mate, but he felt loved like one. Dennis never tried to make him uncomfortable and was there to comfort him when he needed I most. Lance was grateful for everything this man did for him. He didn’t mind spending some time to comfort the aging alpha. 

When they pulled apart, Dennis was smiling fondly at Lance. He led him to the bedroom and pulled out a big coat for the omega handing it to him. Lance was a little confused as to why he was getting the coat but he slipped it on, almost instantly melting at the warmth. The soft vibrations in his throat forming a steady purr. Dennis pulled out another coat and slipped it on before he grabbed his slippers and nestled his feet into them. Lance was given some slippers to put on before he was grabbed by the wrist and led outside. 

It was cold. Really cold. Though the car’s engine was heating up the inside when Dennis turned it on. Lance was sitting on the passenger side buckled and snuggled up. Dennis waited for the car to heat up before heading into town. 

Lance had never been to town, but he was pleasantly surprised. They had a small farmer's market, that looked to be closing soon for the weather, a repair shop, a small grocery outlet and various other places. Dennis stopped in front of the Grocery outlet and stepped out motioning Lance to wait in the car. He kept the engine running as he rushed inside as quickly as his legs would let him. 

It wasn’t long for his return. Lance eyed the small paper bag that he was carrying.

Another truck pulled up next to them, a pregnant omega stepping out along with two alphas that looked nearly the same. One alpha hugged the omega close keeping him warm, the other standing a good bit away seeming restless to get somewhere warm again.

The older man spotted the trio and grinned throwing his arms up happily saying something that Lance couldn’t quite hear. The two alpha brothers talked with him for a bit before Dennis pointed to Lance making him blush for being pointed out. The one holding the omega waved while the other merely looked over at him with little interest. It seemed they wrapped up the conversation as they separated and Dennis made his way back into the truck. He placed the bag on Lances lap, and the omega peeked inside. He glared at Dennis looking a little upset, only to make the alpha wheeze out a laugh.

The man bought ice-cream in the freezing cold.

Ice-cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be a bit slow. We just had someone pull out from letting us rent there so I have to keep looking for a place. Hopefully it will be taken care of soon so I can relax.
> 
> You can support/follow me on:  
> Tumblr: http://captain-omelia.tumblr.com/  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/captain_omelia


	4. Longer than expected

Let it be known that international shipments suck. 

Kuro had been without his battery pack for two months now and the place he had shipped from was absolutely no help as they couldn’t track it once it left the country. He was tired of the long charging time and the frustration of having to monitor his arm the entire time it was charging.

Turns out when the shipment got to America it had been stopped at customs due to them thinking it was a bomb. Kuro was a little peeved, and that's putting it nicely when he has had enough sleep. Luckily with the right paperwork, they were able to obtain his packs and he had never been more grateful. 

The five packs could last him a week if he powered his arm off or just took it off completely when he was sleeping or taking a shower. Plus, the charge ports were able to charge four at a time, is it wasn’t a big deal once he actually had it.

Aside from the whole arm situation, Kuro was finding living with his brother was actually quite nice. Shiro always looked out for him no matter what, but living with him he could at least be surrounded by love. Something he wasn’t given as readily after the incident. Even Shiro’s mate was accepting of him, that is after he warmed up. Turns out that not all omegas are the same. It also seems that some omegas really dislike being taken as a bedwarmer. That day Kuro found out he may be a fine strong alpha, but his “love bits,” as Shiro put it, are super delicate. After that though, Kuro respected him a lot more and it seemed to be appreciated. 

Kuro managed to find a peace here he just wasn’t finding in Japan. He had moved there when he was eighteen, thinking the world owed him. Not a smart mindset to have for those going off into the world. He at least didn’t fall completely on his face, but it wasn’t pleasant, to say the least. It had been years since he had seen his brother, let alone his hometown. 

No one here seemed to remember what happened. Or maybe they did, but just moved on. Kuro wishes he could. While the town was rebuilding itself, Kuro was running away. He missed his chance for support. Nothing would change the past, but their outlook on the situation would change the way they continue to live.

Right now that situation was to go get groceries. 

Shiro walked into his room. Apparently, he had been knocking on the door and Kuro “couldn’t” hear him.

“Get up,” Shiro said. He grabbed the edge of the sheets and tugged them off.

“Go away,” he snapped before a yawn took him and he buried his face in the pillow.

Shiro groaned. “Kuro, I swear to god, get the hell up before I send Keith in here.”

-

Never sleeping in again. 

Ever.

Keith is a monster and should be taken out. He is Satan’s meaner cousin who likes to torture people on the weekends.

He’s a monster and should never be trusted.

Needless to say, Kuro didn’t get up and Shiro most definitely got his mate to wake him up. Kuro doesn’t think Keith is pretty anymore. Screw his home cooked meals and sleepy morning self that is too cute to process. It’s all a facade. He’s a demon. Like the ones from hell.

To put it simply, snow and an alpha's sensitive bits were involved. It gave a whole new meaning to the term “blue-balls.” One Kuro wish he never learned.

The car ride to the store mostly consisted of Shiro trying not to laugh, Keith sitting in the passenger seat like an innocent angel, and Kuro shivering and pouting in the back. It was a half hour drive into town, mostly because Shiro liked taking his time, especially in the snow. 

It was much like Kuro remembered. It still freaked him out how little things had changed since he was little. In some ways he was grateful, in others, it reminded him what he did. Even Susan still worked up front with her bland smile and glasses that were always on the tip of her nose. 

Shiro pulled into the parking lot and drove closer to the front of the store. He grinned seeing a familiar truck. 

Keith was the first out of the truck and a small whine escaped his lips from the cold. It only becomes Shiro to walk around the truck to Keith and wrap his arms around his mate to try and keep him warm. Kuro stepped out and moved next to them waiting for the couple to head inside.

Before they could head in a familiar alpha was walking up holding a small bag of goods. Shiro grinned and waved at him before his arms went back around Keith keeping him warm still.

“Hey, Dennis! Long time no see!” Shiro said grinning.

Kuro raised a brow looking at the older man. “Dennis?”

The old alpha chuckled and nodded. “It’s good to see you, Shiro. And it’s always a pleasure seeing the purple-eyed queen.” He grinned teasing Keith a little making the omega smile and stick his tongue out at him. “And Kuro! Talk about a long time! How have you been?”

Kuro rubbed the back of his neck before shrugging. “Yeah, sorry about not being able to come to the funeral. I… wish I could have made it.”

Dennis nodded somberly. “I understand. Maybe you can make it up to me some other time.”

“You know you are always welcome,” Keith hummed softly. “You are basically family at this point.” Shiro nodded along with his mate placing a kiss on his head.

“Oh, thank you. At least now I have company, he’s a sweet thing,” he said fondly and pointed to the truck where there was a small form sitting on the passenger side.

Shiro gave a small wave to him while Kuro just looked over his shoulder to inspect the truck. He turned to Dennis. “He’s not some money grubber?”

The old alpha gave a happy wholesome laugh. “Oh heavens no. I help him and he keeps me company.”

“Uh, Dennis, I didn’t know you liked sugar babies.”

Dennis stiffened realizing what that sounded like and shook his head. “Oh no, nothing like that. He is good-natured. Nothing like that.” He gave them a warm smile. “Anyway, I better get going, and so should you. Keith looks like he’s about to freeze.”

Keith nodded and looked at the door. “Let’s go!” He hummed tugging at Shiro to get moving.

They said their goodbyes and Dennis went into the truck while they went inside the store.

Kuro was set with the task of cart pusher and rubbed his hands together, silently wishing the store wouldn’t put the carts right next to the door where they freeze. He pulled it away from the row as he ignored the icy sting from the cold metal. Keith had a list of the things they needed. One thing Kuro found out about Keith was he wasn’t very organized. He tended to be more sporadic and “in the moment” rather than have a plan. At least Shiro made a list because Kuro had been on a few grocery hunts with just Keith and they tended to be hours long and they always forgot something in the end. They went down each aisle and checked off each item one by one. There were a few things that they found that they just wanted or had to switch out. Like the five for five deal on chips. Can’t pass up a sweet deal like that!

By the end of the trip, they had spent a half hour and gathered a full cart of groceries. Kuro chipped in on the payment, not wanting to be a complete freeloader. He had helped bag the items, the memories of middle school coming back. Kuro had worked part-time as a bagger and sock boy, while Shiro worked at the only fast food place in town. Middle school. Never a pleasant memory. 

Susan joked about Kuro bagging the items that it was just like old times, making Kuro mentally groan. “You were such a cute kid!” she chirped as she slid the items down the scanner and down to Kuro. “A big trouble maker though. Can’t tell you how many times you came in late or would steal a candy bar!” 

“I wasn’t that bad. Just a normal teen.”

“Shiro was a good kid,” she countered.

“Yeah, my point exactly. Shiros weird. He’s like an angel,” He hummed smirking at his brother, who merely huffed. 

Susan finished scanning everything and rang them up leaving Shiro to pay. He swiped his card and they were off. Once everything was in the truck they were homebound.

Kuro looked out the window as Keith and Shiro chatted lightly.

When they got back to the cabin, Kuro and Shiro went inside bringing in as many bags as they could to minimize the trips they would take. Keith sat down for a moment cursing the kit in his belly for sitting on his spine. 

Shiro rubbed Keith’s back lovingly. “Need anything?” he hummed.

“Tea?” Keith looked up to his mate.

Shiro nodded with a smile making his way to the kitchen. Kuro started putting things up as Shiro started heating the water in the kettle. 

“Why don’t we eat at Dennis’?” Shiro offered. “It’s been a long time since we had him over let alone gone over.”

“Okay, as long as I don’t have to cook,” Keith mumbled sounding miserable.

“What do you say, Kuro?” Shiro looked at his brother, who was currently inspecting the rice they got.

“Sure. I’d like to catch up with him anyway,” Kuro answered.

Shiro smiled and nodded. “Great, I’ll call him when we are done.”

Kuro continued to put away the groceries, while Shiro fixed the tea for Keith.

Once Keith had a hot cup of tea in his hands he seemed to relax. The kit had let up off his spine and let Keith rest a bit. Shiro moved to rub Keith’s back again letting his mate relax more. Kuro watched the couple for a bit wondering what it was like.

A mate. A lover. Someone of significance. 

Strange.

Shiro called Dennis and soon they were headed over to the older alphas home.


	5. How Does This Work Exactly?

Ice-cream was a fantastic idea.

Granted, Lance hadn’t fried ice-cream in years, and he had only done it once before, but the look on Dennis’s face when Lance brought out the bowl with two scoops of fried ice-cream, was totally worth it.

Dennis cracked the hard shell with his spoon before getting the sweet treat out and tasting it. He lit up at the flavor before devouring the rest. Lance could only watch happily while occasionally getting a bite of his own. 

Before they knew it, the ice-cream was gone. Dennis set the bowl to the side and before Lance could pick it up to take it to the sink, Dennis was pulling him down onto his lap. Lance looked at the older man as a blush filled his cheek. The alpha had his arms around Lance's waist as he pulled him back to lean against his chest. Lance was a little confused but nevertheless did so comfortably.

They sat like that for a long time. The alpha rubbing soft loving circles on Lance’s side making the lanky omega purr. It wasn’t until the phone rang that Dennis moved from that spot. 

Taking the bowl to the sink, Lance listened to Dennis as he reached for the phone. It wasn’t like he could understand, but he would always listen to the way Dennis spoke.

The alpha held the phone to his ear before answering. “Hello?... Shiro! I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon… That so?... Well why don’t you come over, I will have the fire ready… I always do!... Please, you're in for a treat tonight… He cooks, he’s really good at it… I am not actually sure. Mexican? I don’t know. It’s good though… I’ll make sure he knows… Alright, see you all in a bit… Yeah, bye-bye now.” There was a resounding click after Dennis said goodbye. At least he sounded cheerful. 

Lance walked back into the living room to see Dennis getting up with a big smile on his face. He walked up to Lance and rubbed his back. He walked to the back door where he slipped on his boots and coat before grabbing the shovel. He made his way outside carving a path. Lance was really confused as to why he was doing this. Dennis looked up at Lance. “Think you can make a lot of food?” He gestured with his hands the eating motion like he was shoveling food into his mouth. Lance raised his brow and nodded a little before going in. Dennis walked after him before trying to think of how he could convey several people were coming over. He sighed and held his arms out wide. “Lots of food. Enough for five people, not just us.” Lance shrugged and nodded a bit.

“Mucha. Entendido.” He smiled at Dennis as he started looking through what they had.

Dennis pulled out the deer meat that he had gotten and started pulling things out. Lance watched curiously before it clicked. A barbecue! Dennis had shoveled snow out to the fire pit in the back and now he was getting the deer that he had hunted. It made sense. Lance grinned at him and started pulling things out that they could cook with the deer. He wasn’t sure what foods people normally eat at a barbecue, but he had seen enough of the rich families in Miami have them to know enough.

He pulled out rice and vegetables before he grabbed the spices from the cabinet. Dennis smiled and rubbed his shoulder before placing a kiss on his head. The alpha left to go prep the fire, leaving Lance to cook. Lance mixed spices and sauces together to rub onto the meet before he set it to the side for Dennis to grill. Lance started cooking all of the sides, mostly rice and vegetables before they headed out to the grill. 

Lance bundled up in his big coat and slipped on his boots before heading outside to put the deer on the flame. Lance wasn’t the greatest cook by any means, but he was pretty good all things considered. When he put the meat on the fire he could hear the gravel shift from a truck driving over it. There was the distinct sound of car doors shutting closed before Dennis shouted in greeting.

“Howdy! The foods cooking now!” Dennis grinned at his guest leading them to the back where Lance was sitting. The omega looked up to them recognizing them from the grocery store. He offered them a soft smile as he got up to greet them.

“He doesn’t speak much English, but he gets by. His name is Lance.” Dennis said smiling as he stood next to him and setting his hand on his waist. 

Lance smiled at the three and waved a tiny bit. He was a little nervous, but it had been a long time since he had met new people.

Shiro stepped forward first offering his hand to Lance. “Shiro,” He said smiling as they shook hands. “This is Keith, my mate,” He gestured to Keith as he grumbled and sat down. The kit found it was fun jumping on his spine. Keith didn’t find it so fun. “And this is my brother, Kuro,” He hummed and pointed to Kuro who just nodded and waved a bit.

“Shiro, I don’t think he can understand you,” Kuro huffed sitting down. Lance tensed a little looking down before he turned to the pit to flip the deer.

Dennis walked over and roughly messed up Kuros hair. “Be nice or you get to shovel snow for a week.” 

“Like you could make me,” Kuro countered before the two were staring at each other.

Kuro didn’t win, mostly because he wasn’t that rude. This was Dennis’s home and Lance was in his care. It would have been really rude to challenge him over that.

The old man sat down next behind Lance, who was still tending to the cooking meat. There was a little silence around them before Shiro decided to change that.

“So, Dennis, how did you two meet exactly?” He asked.

The old man tossed him a beer and one to Kuro as well before he opened his own. “Well, he was lost on 97 and looking for a ride. So I gave him one,” he said simply. “He’s grown on me ever since. Doesn’t make a mess and keeps me company.” 

Lance could sense they were talking about him, especially with how the pregnant one was occasionally looking at him. He silently wondered what it was like. 

“How do you know he doesn’t plot to kill you or something?” Kuro asked, taking a swig from his beer. At least Denis had enough class to get good beer, not Bud Light or some shit like that.

“He hasn’t so far, doubt he would now. Plus he reminds me too much of her.”

The atmosphere grew dark after that, Lance didn’t like it, sometimes he wished they could speak Spanish or he could speak English. At least he would know why. 

There was mindless chit-chat after that, the alphas agreeing to keep the subject light as Lance made sure the meat wasn’t burning. At one point Keith excused himself to go to the bathroom, cursing the kit in his belly making the older alpha laugh. Dennis motioned Lance to go help Keith if he needed it, to which Lance nodded and followed the man.

Once inside, Lance showed Keith to the bathroom before looking for some painkiller. He tried offering them to Keith, who refused them. Lance shrugged and let Keith use the bathroom before he walked out with a groan as he held his back. Lance may not have been pregnant before, but he had seen his mother and helped her enough. He grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him to sit on the couch as he took off his jacket and rubbed his back. Keith nearly moaned at the touches. He looked back at Lance with hooded eyes. “Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Lance gave a simple reply. “Sé que no es fácil con un bebé en su barriga. Aunque tienes suerte de tener un buen alfa. Él es muy lindo,” He said with a wink. A small chuckle fell from his lips when Keith gave him a really confused look. 

Meanwhile, the alpha trio watched the omegas walk off before turning to each other.

“How is Keith?”

Shiro smiled fondly, still like a lovestruck teen who couldn’t help but pine after the younger omega. “He is fine. The kit has a habit of laying in the most uncomfortable ways, so he has been on edge all day.”

Dennis nodded as he took another sip of his beer. “At least it’s nothin’ too bad. Poor thing has to deal with you two.” He gave a gruff chuckle.

Shiro could only smile as he took another sip from his bottle. “What about Lance? He has to deal with you all the time.”

“Might still want to be lost,” Kuro added, downing the contents of his own bottle.

“Maybe, I like having him around though. Makes this old man happy.” Dennis gave them a smile they haven’t seen since she was still alive. The two brothers shared each other a glance and Shiro merely shrugged in silent reply.

“You may think I am a fool,” Dennis continued. “But he’s done well here. You should see how he smiles. It’s like the stars shining on the ocean.”

“Black with sparkles?” Kuro asked with a smirk. Dennis merely glared at him, unamused.

“He’s a sweet thing. I just fear he will be lonely after I am gone.” Shiro looked like he was about to interject, but Dennis cut him off. “Now don’t you go and start that, it will happen one day.”

Shiro and Kuro both shook their heads. The fire cracking over the meat still perched above it. Shiro took over and flipped the flank so it wouldn’t be burnt on one side. There was a bit of silence around the fire for a time.

When the two omegas came back, it was with the food and two smiling omegas. They walked over and set everything down on the table Dennis had gotten out for the event. 

“Feeling better?” Shiro asked Keith as he got up and rubbed his back lovingly.

“Yeah,” Keith started. “Lance helped me. He’s not bad.”

Lance poked the deer flank before giving it the okay. He pulled it off the fire before setting it on a plate that sat on the table.

Everyone gathered their food, plates piled high with food as they sat around the fire eating and enjoying each others company. Shiro proudly talked about the kit growing in his mated tummy, Dennis soaking it up as if he was equally as proud. Kuro would talk a bit about his travels, occasionally eyeing Lance from the corner of his eye. Dennis would talk about mundane things, with his home and his truck. Lance stayed quiet the entire time, not use to the conversation.

By the time the food was gone, Lance was bringing everything inside to clean. Keith eyed Kuro and huffed. The alpha groaned, knowing that look well enough to realize he was going to be punished soon if he didn’t do something. “What is it this time?”

“Go help Lance,” the omega stated simply.

“What? Why should I do it? Why don’t-” Both Shiro and Dennis stood behind Keith shaking their heads, trying to warn the man to just do as he says. The alpha rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up as he walked to the house. “Fine.”

The little omega was standing there with a small apron on as he cleaned the plates, setting them on the drying rack. Kuro walked over, grabbing the plate out of the omegas hands rather roughly and suddenly that he yelped in surprise stepping back a few feet. Kuro just set the plate down and started drying it off before putting the dishes away. After the shock, Lance went back to scrubbing the dishes. 

“Thanks,” He mumbled, handing the man the plate.

“Don’t mention it,” Kuro huffed back.

It didn’t take long for the dishes to be up and everyone to be inside. There was idle chit-chat, but soon Keith was wanting to go home. It was rather late. After Shiro and Keith said their goodbyes, they headed to the car. Dennis held Kuro back on the front porch.

“Listen, son, I know you are looking for your own roots soon, I can see it in your eyes, if you ever need any help just ask. You boys are like sons to me.” The old man set a hand on his shoulder, firmly squeezing him in a reassuring way.

“Thanks, I appreciate the offer,” Kuro said. “But it will be some time before I am able to settle down.”

“Maybe you should think about it. Settling. It might do ya some good.”

Kuro just snorted and shook his head. “Yeah yeah, see you later, Dennis.”

Dennis waved them goodbye as they drove off down the road.

_

“Why did you make me do the dishes?”

“Because I it’s polite.”

“What about Shiro?”

“He’s not as fun to boss around.”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeey,  
> so here I am. Back at it again.  
> I have a house and internet. Yay.


	6. Ambulance

It had been four months since the cookout.

It was quite a crazy couple of months too. 

With a new member of the Shirogane family, little Yuuto, things became quite hectic. Keith had become ever more protective, sometimes even when it was Shiro holding the kit. Kuro didn’t mind too much, he didn’t want to be the one in the morning to clean the screaming thing when it wasn’t fed. Not that he could even if he wanted to. Shiro was ever supportive of his family, the pride he wore, even if clearly sleep deprived, never faded from his face. 

Kuro hated it.

Not that he didn’t love the cute kit and man was he fucking cute, but he also felt empty when he looked at them. They had a life, a family, something real. Shiro had moved on from their past and made his second life. Kuro hadn’t.

As proud as he was of his brother and his small family, he wasn’t apart of that. Not really. His stay was temporary, even if Keith and Shiro both insisted it wasn’t.

It was.

No matter how much he wished to move on, he just couldn’t seem to do it. It was as if his mind almost liked being trapped in the past, forever on the run from it, but still keeping it close almost like a safety net. Sure, he had gotten better. It wasn’t like he had daily panic attacks anymore, but in some ways he did. Maybe it was the constant reminder that he was never truly okay that got to him. That his little life he had built up was nothing more than a passing fix. It wasn’t real.

Kuro looked to the sleepy omega as he walked out with the kit curling up on his chest like a lifeline. It had been three months since Keith had given birth, the kit was growing fast. When little Yuuto was first out he was barely bigger than both of Kuros hands, now the kit was big enough to be cradled, even if he still couldn’t walk yet. He knew literally nothing about kits. How old were they when they walked? Did they normally become piles of mush in your arms when you hold them? Why does it smell? WHy does it smell like that?

Kits were weird.

The omega sat next to Kuro and yawned, not a second later the kit did too and Kuro was struggling to fight the temptation not to yawn back. The black haired omega looked up at Kuro. “Morning,” he hummed with a smile.

“Morning. Looks like you had a rough night.” Keith nodded in response. 

“Oh yeah. It wasn’t too bad though. He’s mostly sleeping through the night, he just has moments.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Just like his mother then,” Kuro said with a dry laugh. Keith just glared at him but was still smiling nevertheless.

“You know, Dennis is going hunting today, you should join him. It would do you some good to get out of the house.”

Kuro thought it over a bit. He did enjoy the company, plus it would be good for him to get away from the others. He loved them, but there was only so much of the perfect family he could take.

“Yeah, I’ll call him up,” He hummed a few seconds later.

“Good,” Keith smiled and handed Kuro Yuuto. The kit whining when his mother left, making Kuro praise the gods that he wasn’t going to scream like he normally would.

-

After breakfast, Kuro headed out to go see Dennis. Shiro letting him borrow the truck, even if it sounded like it was minutes away from dying it got him to the man's cabin in one piece. Small blessings.

Once he pulled up, he could see the man stepping out of the house, only the omega he had was trailing after him. It seemed the tanned man was upset as he cursed at Dennis in Spanish, a few words Kuro learned in middle school from his friends who knew Spanish. Geez, what did he do?

Finally stepping out of the truck, Kuro walked over to Dennis, the omega stopping short looking at Kuro with worried eyes. “Tell him to stop,” he asked, making Kuro raise a brow at the man.

“What got him riled up?” He asked Dennis.

“Oh he’s just upset about being lonely, nothing too bad,” Dennis said waving his hand in the air dismissing him completely. The omega groaned and stomped back to the house, muttering under his breath.

Kuro looked at Dennis and eyed him. Something felt off, but the man gave him a smile and it fell to the back of his mind.

After getting ready, guns in hand pointing to the ground, they made their way through the forest, listening to their surrounds and watching for tracks. They didn’t say a word, which Kuro didn’t mind, plus they were hunting. Though even with the lack of communication, Kuro watched Dennis with a worried eye. Something was off and he didn’t know what.

They made it to the river and stopped. 

“Man, nothing is out here today,” Kuro muttered. They hadn’t even found old tracks, let alone fresh ones. 

“No matter, don’t feel like it today anyway.” Dennis set his gun on the ground with a sigh.

Kuro watched the man, his worry growing with each second.

“I am glad you decided to come. I know I don’t normally do this, but Kuro I want you to-” Dennis groaned and sat down, the action making Kuro knell to his side.

“Shit, are you okay?” He asked, his arm reaching around to support him, but was quickly shoved away.

“I am fine! Just wanted to sit, dammit!” the man growled before looking at Kuro again. 

“Kuro, I need you to do something for me, I need you to look after Lance.”

The younger alpha snorted. “What? Why are you asking me this? You too seem attached, I almost think you to are bonded half the-” Dennis grabbed his hand and looked at him with deadly seriousness that Kuros words got stuck in his throat. 

“Kuro, I need you to do this. He just needs time, give it to him.” 

“Why me? Why can’t you?” He seemed so confused. “Did you two get in a fight?”

“No, just promise me you will do this for me?”

Kuro let out a sigh. He wasn’t sure what this was about, but he agreed.

The old man smiled and managed to get up with a new found energy that made Kuro laugh. Damn old man.

They continued through the forest, managing to find tracks, but failing at actually catching anything. The atmosphere had lessened considerably though, much to Kuros relief. They talked all the way back. Dennis picked a flower for the omega waiting for him and Kuro got a lesson in being a gentleman. 

Once they reached the clearing for the house, they could see the omega standing on the porch with a relieved expression as he walked down to the grass. Dennis smiled and was heading over to him, with Kuro instep. Kuro only noticed the omegas face go from relief to shock to fear in a second. 

Dennis stopped walking, his right arm dropping to his side, the flower falling to the ground. Kuro walked up to him, a hand on his shoulder as he looked at him. “Hey, Dennis you okay?” Worry lacing his words before he even got a good look at him. When he did his heart dropped. 

Dennis was pale, his face drooping as if his muscles gave out. When Kuro realized what was happening, Dennis was already falling to the ground. Kuro grabbed him before he could hit the dirt, Lance by his side in a second. 

Kuro grabbed his phone out of his pocket, not even thinking as he called 911. He didn’t even let the man finish speaking before he was giving the address to the place telling him his friend was having a stroke. The man on the phone promised that an ambulance was on its way, though it would take some time due to the distance. They didn’t have time.

Kuro growled and threw his phone into the woods as he hauled Dennis up and got him into the man’s truck. “Lance! Get the keys!” The Omega didn’t need to be told twice. A minute later he came out handing Kuro the keys as he got in next to Dennis, holding the man close as he muttered into his ear small prayers.

Kuro was in the truck in a second as he got out onto the main road, speeding into town. He wasn’t going to let his friend die on him. Lance was freaking out yelling at him to slow down, though occasionally he would yell in Spanish, some of it he remembered from earlier.

“¡joder! ¡ más despacio, idiota! ¡ no servirá de nada si morimos!” He yelled at him. Which Kuro ignored.

Half an hour later, they stopped outside the emergency room, Kuro jumping out and hauling Dennis inside, followed by the omega. The nurses and doctors rushed over, stretcher already out for them as he set Dennis on it. He was rolled down the hall. Kuro told the nurse he was the one that called so she could get the ambulance back. 

With a moment to catch their breaths, Kuro ran his fingers through his hair looking around for the omega that came with him. When he found him he was standing with his hands on his chest and tears streaming down his face. Kuro sighed as he walked over pulling the man into a hug.

“Hey, hey, he is going to be fine, okay?” he said, pulling back slightly to look at him directly. “That old man is tougher than you think.”

“No ves lo que yo veo,” he said, shaking his head

Kuro sighed and let his arms drop to his side. He looked around and saw the phone attached to the wall. He should call Shiro.

Without another moment to think he walked over, leaving the omega to himself, as he called his brother.

There were only a few moments before the line was answered with a resounding, “Hello?”

“Dennis is in the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for some reason the italics for Lances speech disappeared. Ugggggh, I've like tried to fix it three times but it isn't working. So just so you guys know, Lance still doesn't completely know English , I just don't know Spanish. I'll try to fix it so it's not confusing or I'll get someone to translate it. I may end up just using Google translate till I can find someone again, so if you know Spanish I am so so very sorry for the shit Lance is about to say. Mostly because it will be so poorly said.


	7. Peaceful

It was hard to get in. They wouldn’t let him see him. Why couldn’t he? He lived with the man for god sake! He just wanted to make sure he was okay.

An arm found its way around his waist, tugging him close to someones broad chest. Lance looked up, thoughts momentarily gone. Kuro had stayed with him the entire time, even after Shiro and Keith would go home to rest with the kit. Kuro listened to the doctor and would translate what they had said on his phone, which he had retrieved after Shiro and Keith came to watch over Lance the first day. It wasn’t the best, but it was better than nothing.

“Calm down, you are scaring that poor kit over there,” Kuro mumbled, rubbing his face from sleep.

Lance looked up at him and sighed. “Yo no hablo inglés.”

“Yeah yeah, you always say that,” Kuro grumbled.

Lance merely shrugged and looked away from him. The omega leaned on him, mostly for warmth and comfort. “¿podemos comer algo?”

“What?”

Lance rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t everyone know Spanish? Or there just be a universal translator that everyone had? “Eat,” he said and made a chewing motion with his hand.

Kuro nodded. “Yeah, come on,” he said. He stood up, bringing the omega with him. He walked him over to the elevator where they waited for it to come. Lance was clinging to his arm, apparently not caring that it wasn’t a real one, either that or he was seriously clingy. He hadn’t been able to get away from the man till Keith and Shiro came, then he claimed Keith as his comfort buddy. It may or may not have been because Keith had a kit and was more than happy to let Lance hold the kit if it could take his mind off of the doom and gloom of the hospitals' white walls.

When the door dinged and slid open they walked on, heading down to the cafeteria. The walk wasn’t too long, and luckily it was just open so there was no lines or anything, not that there was normally lines anyway. Lance went to go pick out what he wanted to eat, grabbing a cup of yogurt and a banana before getting a tray to get a wrapped sandwich. Kuro had gotten his food and they paid before sitting to eat. They ate quietly, not sparring each other a glance as they consumed their food. 

Lance looked at his sandwich and took his second bite of it before pointing at it. “Puedo hacer uno mejor."

Kuro looked up with a raised brow. “Pardon?”

Lance looked at Kuro and smiled. “Nothing,” he hummed sweetly.

With their meal gone, and bellies full, they headed back up to the waiting room. The doctor was apparently waiting on them, as one of the nurses informed him. They were allowed into the main room where Dennis was. He was hooked up to various machines, to which neither of them knew what they were for, aside from the breathing tube down his throat, that one was pretty obvious. Lance was immediately by the man's side, stroking his wispy hair and cupping his cheek.

The doctor came in not a second later to give them the update. “He is not doing better, not worse, but he is still not responding. There is no significant brain activity still, and I fear that he may never recover even if he manages to push through.”

Kuro pursed his lips and nodded. He sat down in the visitor's chair, knowing he may just need to be sitting if the gut feeling was right. “So what are our options?”

“Well, I’ll be frank here, Mr. Shirogane-”

“Call me Kuro, please, sounds like your talking to my brother or dad.”

“Kuro, Dennis has yet to improve, and its been over a week. I know the both of you are hoping for a miracle, but the chances are slim, and not all of them are desirable.”

“Will you cut to the chase?” Kuro growled out, Lance cutting him a glare.

“You can either keep the man in this state, within our care on a more permanent basis, or if by the hand of God he makes it out, or we can discuss possibly letting his body rest.

“I will advise you though,” the doctor continued. “If he were to make it out of this, the chances of him being the same are even slimmer. I want you to think it over, if you have any questions I am just down the hall or you can get a nurse to send for me.”

Kuro ran his hand through his hair, his locks greasy from the lack of proper hygiene aside from the copious amounts of sanitizer they had here. He looked at Lance who was staring at him worried and waiting. He pulled out his phone and pulled up the Google translate app before typing a summary of what the doctor had said. He handed it over to Lance who took it and read the words. He was always a little confused by what it said at first, but eventually, he understood handing the phone back to Kuro, only to bury his face in the old man’s neck, a small sob escaping his throat.

There was a long stretch of silence as they sat there, the only noise they heard was from the machines and the occasional sound from Lance.

When Shiro and Keith came by Kuro informed them of the news. Of the choices, they would have to make soon. Keep him going in a vain attempt to get him back, which may result in an even worse situation, or let him go and lose him completely. 

Kuro wondered how there could even be choices like this.

“There is still a chance we could get him back?” Keith asked, though there was doubt in his words, they had already talked with the doctor again, getting all the information they needed before they discussed it as a family. 

They were Dennis' family. They were the closest thing to family that they had. Dennis practically raised them, and the man had no known family of his own. So here they were, in the small waiting room, discussing his fate.

Lance wasn’t there, he had stayed with the old man and sat with him, talking to him even if he knew he couldn’t hear him. Keith wanted the other omega to be apart of their conversation, even if it would be hard to properly communicate, he just felt it was wrong. 

When the day ended, they called for the doctor to give him their decision. Lance walked in with them, guided by a nurse as he sat down away from the others. When the doctor came in Shiro stood up and told him how they wished to proceed. 

They would take him off the support and let him die peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep.


	8. Will

The doctor turned off the machines as the nurses pulled the tubes and wires off of the man. They cleaned him up, even gave him a rag bath before taking him to a nicer room. The others were allowed to go in after they were done.

Dennis looked pale, but he was still alive. Lance moved to his side and sat next to him on the uncomfortable bed. Tan fingers ran through his wispy hair, stroking lightly. “Esto no es justo,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to his head.

Shiro walked around and rubbed Lances back. “It is okay, we will be here for you.” Keith nodded as they waited around the bed.

They were brought two more chairs, Lance preferring to sit on the bed with Dennis. Kuro eventually turned on the crap TV that got only five stations. He stopped it at the Hallmark channel, something about a writer meeting this chick on a plane who also happened to be a reporter about his books. Kuro didn’t really pay attention. Everyone was quiet for the time being, Keith only getting up for how fussy Yuuto would get from time to time.

It wasn’t until after five that the monitor went off. Lance was the first to respond, sitting up and grabbing his hand on his own. ”¿qué sucede?”

It didn’t take long for one of the nurses to come in to turn off the noise from the monitor, letting the family sit in peace. Dennis took a struggling breath, his chest barely having enough strength to take his last breath. His body desperately wanting to fight to go on, but ultimately he was too weak and he caved. It was quick and peaceful. His body sinking as if his spirit finally was able to go on to the beyond.

They watched in silent horror as the man struggled for his last breath. They stood there not knowing what to do as he lay there, motionless and unbreathing.

Shiro was the first one to react as he reached for his mate, pulling him into a tight hug, more for himself than his lover. Kuro walked to Dennis’ body and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezing him before he let out a shaky breath. Lance could only fight back the tears before getting up and leaving the room altogether.

He couldn’t cry in front of these people. Not like this, not with so much raw emotion that threatened to spill every second. He wished he could call his mother and just hear her voice. God, how he missed her. He was so tempted to go back to Miami and just beg for forgiveness and be married off to whoever they wanted if it just meant he could have his family back. Dennis was the first person to show him any kindness his whole way over, the only person who didn’t threaten to sell him off for being bad or disobedient, the only one who cared enough about what he though in any situation.

Sure, he figured out why. He wasn’t dumb. Dennis had lost his mate, lost his life. Lance helped fill that small void, even if they weren’t bonded, they still found companionship in each other. Something they both desperately needed. It never mattered that he couldn’t talk to him, or if he did the man wouldn’t understand. Just knowing someone would be there for you when you needed them was enough. It was more than Lances family provided in his time of need.

He made his way to the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to curl up and let everything out. What would he do now? Call quits? Go to the police?

He couldn’t do any of that. He was too scared of what awaited him back in Miami. He was too cowardly. To weak. He wasn’t a good omega.

Vaguely he wondered if they were looking for him. Did they call the police? Were there flyers up to see if he was alive? Did they know he came to Washington? It had been months since he had run away, if they were looking for him they could have found him by now, he reasoned. It was just paranoia getting to him without the protection of the alpha anymore.

There was a faint knock on the door, making Lance's head snapped up in that direction. He got up, flushing the toilet and cleaning his face, trying to look okay. He stepped out only to see it was Kuro.

They didn’t say anything at first, just standing there. Lance would believe it if Keith or Shiro asked the man to check on the omega.

“Shiro offered a place to stay at his house if you don’t want to be alone. Either that or one of us can sleep over at Dennises to keep you company.” Kuro said but was typing it out in his translate app.

Lance read it and nodded a bit. “Okay.”

Kuro nodded and awkwardly stood there as if he would give the man a hug, but was debating if it was a good idea or not. After he decided it most definitely was not a good idea he motioned Lance to follow him. They would be going home and were supposedly going to hear from a lawyer or something about the man's will.

Shiro and Keith headed home in their own car, Kuro taking Lance in Dennis’ truck. He didn’t say much as they went back to the old man’s home to see if Lance wanted to get anything. Lance went inside leaving Kuro in the truck to wait.

The house smelled the same, it was a vast improvement from the sterilized environment of the hospital. He walked around, thinking about how the man would eat at the table with him, bring him home small trinkets, take him on walks, dance with him. Lance smiled, unable to stop the memories from coming. He went to the living room and grabbed the fur blanket the man kept on his chair and would wrap Lance in when it was cold. He put his nose to the fur and inhaled. It smelled like him, even if it was faint. Setting that down, he made his way to the bedroom and to the bed where he buried his head into the old man’s favorite pillow. He couldn’t help it then as tears fell from his eyes, soaking the pillow. Sobs wracked through his body, making him shake from the emotion that was slipping from him. Cries echoed around him, he let go. He was alone and desperate to let the pressure off of his heart, but it wouldn’t budge as if it was just as desperate to stay. How he wanted to scream at the heavens to give him back, to give him a break and let him live! Why couldn’t he just have something to hold onto?

Why was it that he was given something so beautiful only to have it taken away? Was he not allowed to have peace? It was unfair, and Lance wanted to be selfish. He wanted to take something and hold onto it, never to let it go. Why couldn’t he have one thing?

He didn’t hear the footfalls behind him. Only when there were arms around him, a body laying next to him did he react. His sobs became louder as if that would communicate to the person exactly what he was feeling. They just held him closer, their head pressed against the back of his neck in a weak attempt to comfort him.

“I am here, I got you,” the man said. “You have done so well. He was happy. You made him happy and whole before he left. Thank you.”

Lance cried harder into the pillow. Why couldn’t he be allowed to be whole? Why couldn’t he be happy? He loved that man if he made him happy, why couldn’t he also be happy?

“Shh, hey, it is gonna be okay. You aren’t alone. We got you. Don’t worry.”

“¿Por qué?¿Por qué?” He asked over and over again.

“I don’t know. I am sorry,” the person answered, holding him tighter. They were shivering, Lance's hair becoming a little wet.

-

Shiro took it upon himself to register the death and get everything set up for the funeral, the documentation, the phone calls. They would have his funeral that week The lawyer who helped Dennis write his will would be the one to go over the legal aspects of everything. They would meet with him after the funeral to discuss everything.

Lance had stayed with them after he and Kuro left the house with what little belongings he had. He slept on the couch and helped take care of the kit when Keith or Shiro was too tired, not to mention he cooked when Keith wasn’t up to the task.

It was weird walking to the graveyard. There weren't many people there, mostly just a few locals who came to pay their respects. It was a quick service before they watched the casket be lowered into the ground and be covered in dirt. The sky was clear, the weather pleasant and calming. They stood there looking at the grave site for a while before heading into town to discuss things with the lawyer.

It was always too quiet.

Once there they sat around as the lawyer read off his Dennis’ will. They waited for him to clear his throat and begin.

“If this is being read, then that means I have passed. I hope my family can make it hear what I have to say.

“First, Shiro. You and your brother have always been like sons to me. When I took care of you when you were kits you use to pull some of the sneakiest shit. Going behind my back to steal cookies and sneak out. Thought you got away with that? I hope the best for you and your mate. You are a good man, I just hope you can take care of my truck while I am not there. Don’t you dare change a thing about her. She is rusty, but she’s gotten me this far. She’s yours.

“Keith, you better keep that alpha of yours in line. Though I know you have no trouble doing that. I still laugh my ass off at the thought of how Shiro used to come to me gushing about that cute omega. You sure were a spitfire. For you, I leave my knife and coat. I know you’ll take care of them.

“Kuro. Where do I start with you? Off to Japan and shit. You better be here when I die or i’ll be mighty pissed. I will haunt you and don’t think I won’t. Anyway, know that it wasn’t your fault, you carry that burden when you don’t have to. I leave you my home. If you ever decide to stay, you have something to come back to.”

The lawyer set the paper to the side before handing a sheet to Lance. “He also had me translate a part of the will not to long ago. He said give it to you,” He said as Lance took the sheet.

The omega looked it over reading it carefully.

_Hello, Lance. When I found you walking on the side of the road, I almost didn’t stop. But there you were, standing there like a lost pup. I don’t know why I stopped, but I am happy I did. I asked them to translate this, even if we didn’t talk much we still were close. We managed to make it even without language. I loved when you would talk though. You sound so beautiful, so full of life. If I was younger and unbonded, I would have proposed to you that very week. You deserve the best, you understand? Don’t you dare settle for some cheap break, you got that? I gave my home to Kuro, but I trust he will take care of you till you leave or till you settle in. I wish you the best, keep that boy in line till he can find someone of his own who can do that for you. For you, I give you my fortune. It is not much by any means, but it can help you get by if you decide to leave. Take care._

Lance rubbed his eyes, not wanting to start crying again. “Este idiota,” he mumbled.

“So as you know, Shiro you get his car, Keith gets his knife and coat, Kuro his home, and Lance his fortune. Other items are to be split among you as you wish or donated as upon his request. I will file all the needed paperwork, I just need a few signatures from a few of you and we are good to go.”

They signed everything they needed, and the lawyer told them it would take a few days to make everything final but it was theirs.

They left and went to get something to eat, it was late and no one really wanted to cook. Each of them feeling sad from their loss.

It was never easy.


	9. New Beginnings

It took time. Death had a strange way of lingering in the smallest places, and even when you think it will all be okay, it's not.

A month had gone by since Dennis' passing. Kuro kept his promise and let Lance stay with him. He wasn’t that cruel to just kick the omega out. Though, Lance did tend to stay with Keith and Shiro, mostly because he was great with kits. Like it was a little scary how good he was with kits. Keith appreciated the help, even if he was sometimes reluctant due to his motherly instincts, but Lance was always quick to include Keith so he would be more at ease, eventually gaining his full trust.

They had decided to finally clear some things out of the cabin. Namely the paperwork the man had stashed in every corner. Lance could only shrug when they looked at him for answers. They shredded the paperwork, dumping all of it into a trash bag. Eventually, they got the photos. It was a little hard to look at them, their hearts tugging in uncomfortable ways in their chests with each one. Keith laid them all out- chronologically, mind you- before he started putting them into photo albums that he made Shiro go buy. Lance looked at them with him and helped him put the pictures into the leather-bound books. He set them on a shelf that had other little items and smiled.

They made sure to keep anything with sentimental value or anything that was practical to keep. Everything thing else they tried donating to the local thrift store. It was hard, but it was also necessary. Of course, they kept some things that may not have had any value, but they didn’t have to let go of everything, especially not right away. 

When the evening came about, Lance got set on making food for everyone. He had started picking up on what each of them liked and disliked, but he was still learning each of them. He settled on Macaroni & Cheese. Who didn’t like that? Lance wasn’t sure. 

Luckily, Keith was at least good at reminding Kuro that they needed to go to the store every once in awhile, Lance helping out by making list and writing it clear enough that Kuro could use his phone to translate. Most of the time Lance ended up going to the store with him so it was a moot point. 

After gathering all of the ingredients, Lance started cooking, boiling the water and such. The omega looked over at his small family. They were nice, even if it was rough around the edges, he was happy to call them his family. More so than some of his flesh and blood. 

Yuuto had already started to crawl, not very fast yet, mostly a couple of feet before he would wiggle his butt and plop down with a huff from being tired. Lance had laid out a soft blanket for the pup to crawl on, though Keith was now trying to get the pup to not eat it. Eventually, the pup was picked up and carried into the kitchen. Lance kissed the pups head with a smile as Keith walked up to him. 

“Smells good,” Keith hummed, looking at the things Lance was making. It didn’t take long for him to figure out it was mac-n-cheese. “Shit, Shiro! He’s making mac-n-cheese!” 

Shiro snorted from the other room. “Kuro, you may have to save Lance. Keith will be coming over every day to get mac-n-cheese.” 

Kuro looked at the two omegas and shrugged. “He’s on his own. Your mate is vicious, I don’t want to be in their way.”

The two brothers chuckled a bit, both of them getting up to set the table. 

Keith kept the kit busy as Lance finished mixing everything and set it on the table. 

They sat around, Keith determined to get the first serving. It was nice. Simple, but nice. Lance missed meals like this. His family uses to eat around the table and talk about everything. That was before he became an omega. Everything changed the day he presented. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Shiro spoke, nearly throwing Lance off. “Gracias por la comida era delicioso,” he said, his accent rather poor.

Lance grinned in response. “Me alegra que te gustara.”

Shiro nodded with a smile, not knowing what to say. Truth be told, he only learned a few lines and two of them he could say correctly. 

Lance smiled to himself as he picked up the bowls, but was stopped when Kuro got up rather abruptly and tugged them out of his hands, leaving the omega confused as he went to the kitchen to wash them.

He eventually sat back down, the others just smiling at him. Aside from the kit, who was just blankly staring at his mother. Lance rubbed his arm and looked away. Why were they looking at him like that? 

They eventually moved to the living room once Kuro was finished washing the dishes. Keith sat close to Lance as he set the kit on the floor to wiggle around on. Shiro sat on Dennis' old chair, forcing Kuro to sit on Lance's other side. The brothers exchanged a glance, talking with their eyes something only the two of them would understand before Kuro seemed to give up and sat next to the tanned omega. 

Lance was a little uncomfortable at first. Why was everyone so quiet? 

Keith handed him a small box. It was wrapped in pretty paper, a shiny blue background with little snowmen on it. Was it Christmas? Lance was 90% sure Christmas already happened. It was the middle of spring so what was with the wrapping paper?

“Really? You used Christmas paper?” Kuro questioned, looking at Keith.

“I swear to god, it was the only wrapping paper we had,” Keith said, rubbing his face.

Lance opened it carefully, greeted with a yellow box. He looked it over curiously, reading “Rosetta Stone” on the top of it. It had pictures of people on it and he was a little confused as to what it was. 

Kuro sighed noticing Lances confusion. He pulled out his phone and typed out “it is a program that can teach you English” before he clicked the translate button handing it to Lance. 

Lance read it over before perking up and looking to Kuro and then to Keith with a grin. He hugged Keith tightly muttering gracias over and over again. He then turned to Kuro giving him an equally as tight hug before getting up to give Shiro one. They seemed pleased that Lance liked it, especially since Kuro had been the one to suggest it. Though no one knew that Kuro had gotten a Spanish version of it, not yet at least.

Shiro offered to help set it up for Lance, going to the ancient computer Dennis had owned, before downloading the installer. He got it set up, making sure Lance knew how to use it before ruffling his hair with a smile as they cleaned up the rest of the mess from cleaning that day. 

Shiro promised Kuro he would help take the things to the thrift store in the morning before they said their goodbyes and left.

Kuro walked back in with Lance before he was greeted with another tight hug from the omega. Lance pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Thank you,” He hummed with a smile before bounding off to take the first lesson. 

Kuro touched his cheek and smiled a bit before going to get ready for bed.


	10. Attack on Sanity

It was early in the morning when the smell of breakfast woke him up. Kuro got up, scratching his tummy and letting out a loud yawn. The alpha made his way from the bedroom to the kitchen and smiled seeing the plate full of eggs, bacon, toast, sliced cheese, and hash. Lance nudged the plate closer to him when he didn’t take it. “I cook for you,” the omega said with a proud grin. 

There were heavy bags under the omegas eyes, probably from staying up late looking at a computer screen Kuro reasoned. He had a thick hoodie and some pajama pants on, clearly in a comfortable mood. Kuro kinda liked how he looked. He seemed soft and real. Maybe that is why Dennis liked him so much.

Kuro took the plate and sat down with it and started eating. “Thank you, it’s good as always.” He smiled at the man as he sat down too. Kuro noticed he wasn’t eating.

“You like?”

Kuro nodded and swallowed before pointing his fork at him. “Why aren’t you eating?” He questioned, but Lance was giving him a confused look before he sighed and went to go get his phone before typing it out for him. 

“Oh,” Lance hummed with a shrug. 

Kuro rolled his eyes and just finished his meal. “Thank you,” He hummed after he finished. 

Lance grabbed his plate and took it to the sink as he started washing it. Kuro was a little confused. What was up with him?

When the omega finished he walked over to the couch and laid down on his sheets. He buried himself in the covers and blankets. The omega was cooing every now and then, the sound of soft purrs reaching the alphas ears every so often. 

“Lance… are you okay?” Kuro asked as he got up going to the couch were Lance slept. “Are you sick?” He handed him his phone with his questions. 

Lance took it and shook his head. His hand reached for Kuros arm tugging him lightly, a soft whine coming from his throat.

Kuro blushed and pulled away, Lances whines becoming louder as he curled up in the blankets again. The alpha grabbed his phone and called his brother.

After a few seconds, there was a click. “Hello?”

“Give the phone to Keith.”

“What? Why?”

“Please?”

There was a loud sigh and some shuffling on the other line before the grumpy voice of Keith was heard. “What?” 

“I don’t know what's wrong with Lance.” He said, looking at the omega in his little makeshift nest.

“What?” Keith said, voice becoming a little clearer. “Is he okay?”

“I think so? I don’t think he ate this morning and he is purring and whining.”

“Smell him.”

“Keith, what? No. I can’t just-”

“Make sure he isn’t going into heat, dumbass. If he is, I'll over around noon to help out, okay? I just want to be sure first so I can get some things.”

Kuro groaned as he walked over to the couch and knelt beside the omega. Lance poked his head out of the sheets and looked at Kuro with the biggest blue eyes. Damn him for being cute.

The alpha leaned and sniffed him, Lance getting closer and wrapping his arms around Kuro. 

“Yep. Oh yep. It’s subtle but he is starting his heat.” Kuro mentally groaned. 

“That’s good at least. I’ll bring some things over. Next time I go to the store I’ll take him with me so we can get him things that he will like.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They hung up and Kuro tried pulling Lance off of him, but when he cried out Kuro stopped. With a loud sigh, he sat there. “Can I at least sit with you? Or can we move to somewhere that isn’t you little nest?”

Lance barely knew what he was saying but nodded anyway. Kuro wrapped his arms around him and picked him up as he moved to the bedroom. He laid down holding Lance, and in hindsight, the bed wasn’t the best choice. He let the omega snuggle up to him and purr to his heart's content, though it did make him a little uncomfortable. What if Lance tried advancing on him? That would make this all so much weirder and Kuro didn’t want to make it awkward. 

Lance eventually leaned up and stretched his neck out over Kuros, trying to scent him, though a little hesitant. Kuro sighed and did the same, before letting out a content sigh as his senses were flooded with Lance. They stayed like that for a while, neither one of them wanting to move as they lay with each other, soaking up the other's scent.

Kuro lazily rubbed Lances back, trying to comfort the smaller man. He knew how heats could affect omegas. Making them clingy and whiny, at least the ones he met, aside from Keith. He wondered what Lance was like during his heat. Would he be calling out for him to be touched? Or would he be reserved and modest, almost shy with his actions?

Kuro shook his head a bit to get the thought of the omega on his knees out of his head. He chalked it up to the omegas pheromones getting to him.

Eventually, Keith was at the door, Shiro helping drop off all of the things Keith had brought before kissing his mate good-bye. 

Kuro pulled away from Lance and went to Keith and looked at all the things he brought. It was mostly blankets and soft plushies, most notably a large hippo. Kuro didn’t dare question it as he was aware Keith’s fondness for the creatures. “Thanks for coming by. He is in the bedroom.” Keith nodded and grabbed the blankets and brought them with him into the room. 

Lance looked up and smiled seeing Keith as the man helped spread the blankets over the bed. When Lance started cooing at the soft feeling, Keith smiled and cooed back. He climbed onto the bed and sat with Lance before pulling him into a hug. 

After a few minutes, Keith came back out to get the other things. “You scented him?” The omega questioned. 

“He was clinging to me and stretched his neck out. So… yes.”

“Okay, as long as he was okay with it.”

They brought all of the things to the room, Keith helping Lance gather things to build a nest as he handed him a cup of water from the kitchen. “Drink.”

Lance sighed and started drinking. When he was going to stop, Keith made him continue. “One glass every couple of hours at the least, okay?” Kuro nodded when he realized he was talking to him.

Keith decided to cuddle with Lance, letting the omega at least be comfortable for a bit as they waited. Kuro took to the living room, waiting to be needed.

-

It was almost night, Keith only coming out to get more water or make snacks for Lance. Shiro stopped by to pick him up and smiled. “How are you holding up?” He asked Kuro.

“Me? I am fine. Lance is the one in heat.” He supplied easily.

“Alright. Well, call if you or Lance need anything, okay?” Kuro nodded as Shiro picked up his mate taking him to the car.

Kuro turned around, Lance was standing in the doorway, blankets tugged around his body. He softened at the sight, closing the door. Lance walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Kuro as he sniffled and pressed his face into his chest. Kuro just rubbed his back before picking him up and taking him back to his little nest. “Rest okay?” He smiled leaving the omega in the bedroom.

Kuro went to the couch before rubbing his face. “God, I hope he doesn’t smell better than he does already.” He could already imagine it. Sweet and sugary, dripping off of him like honey. Kuro shook his head as he laid on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day?  
> Yep, I have the day off so I just write cause there is nothing to do, plus no one likes me so meh  
> enjoy!


	11. Gentle Care

So heats.

Kuro had never personally lived with an omega in heat, or at least he never experienced seeing one while he was old enough to know what they were. His mother had died before his presented and, well, Kuro never really had to deal with them unless it was a fling or he was visiting a brothel. 

He wasn’t sure he liked them.

The alpha loved how wonderful Lance smelled, and boy did he smell. He could probably walk a mile away and still be able to smell him. The only problem was he wasn't allowed to touch. Do you know how hard it is when there is an omega crawling onto you in the middle of the night rubbing against you and begging to  _ not _ touch them? Especially when said omega somehow managed to worm his way into his dreams.

Kuro fucking hated it. 

What the fuck was this? This wasn’t fair! He wasn’t supposed to be in this situation. He had called Keith about a hundred times over the past two days trying to figure out what to do. Keith had essentially said he was on his own, before threatening to cut his balls off if he hurt the omega. 

It wasn’t fair.

He had a cup of coffee in his hands, cradling it close to his nose in a vain attempt to not smell the heat from the next room. Lance was whimpering and crying and Kuro couldn’t handle it. His Alpha telling him to help and ease the omega, but fuck his instincts. He knew better.

But man did he wish he could help. How he would love to just spread Lance's long legs and gaze at his sex as he dripped onto the sheets. He wanted to bury himself in his heat and never leave it. 

Of course, that wouldn’t happen. Why would it? It didn’t help that he couldn’t understand him. Even if he did go in and help, Lance could be screaming at him to stop and he’d never know. Not because he wasn’t going to stop, but because he couldn’t understand. He would be thinking that he was screaming in ecstasy. It was so very very unfair. 

He drank his coffee and got a cup of water before heading into the bedroom. It was dark, though the morning light was peeking through just enough so he could see. Kuro walked to the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the mass of blankets trying to get Lance to look at him. “Hey, you need to drink something.”

A messy mop of hair poked out of the sheets and soon two blue eyes looked at the alpha. His eyes dilated and Kuro gulped. “Drink.” He offered the glass to Lance as the man took it ever so hesitantly. 

Lance was at least good at doing what he needed during his heats. He wasn’t completely lost to the hormones in his body. Keith said it might have something to do with not ever being on suppressants or blockers. 

Once he was done, Kuro took the glass and moved to leave before there were two tan arms wrapped around his waist. “Stay, please,” the omega whined, sounding desperate. Kuro did probably the stupidest thing he could have done and looked back at him, those blue eyes now brimming with tears as he looked up at Kuro.

The alpha groaned and nodded setting the glass on the bedside table before he pulled Lance off him so he could lay down with him. This was stupid. Kuro wasn’t the best when it came to controlling his alpha, even if he surprised even himself at this moment. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around the omega. 

“Better?” He mumbled to him.

Lance nodded, burying his face in Kuros neck, trying to melt over the man's scent glands. Kuro just sighed as he rubbed Lances back. “I got you. Okay?”

“Alfa,” Lance muttered into Kuros neck. “Por favor haz que deje de doler.”

Kuro sighed and pressed a soft kiss on Lance's sweaty head. “You want to take a shower?” Lance just whined in response. 

After a few seconds, Kuro was standing and holding Lance to himself as he carried him to the bathroom and started the hot water. Lance refused to leave his lap as he sat on the edge of the tub. The omega had his arms around his neck as he rubbed his head under his chin. 

You're like a damn cat,” Kuro muttered, petting Lances head a bit.

Once the water was high enough, Kuro reached for the small bath kit Keith had gotten for Lance. He pulled out one of those bath bombs and handed it to Lance. “Put it in,” he said with a grin. 

The omega took it and dropped it into the water before it fizzled and started turning the water a deep blue color, almost black. Lance gasped and clung to Kuro tighter. Not from fear, more from excitement. 

Kuro pulled the next item out, some sort of cream that looked like it had never been used. He read the instructions and opened it up before putting a bit on his fingers. With a kiss to Lance's head, he started rubbing the cream into his swollen glands making the omega moan and relax into him. Soon there was a soft purr coming from him as Kuro worked the cream into his sensitive skin.

“Good?” Lance nodded in reply, nuzzling his neck the entire time.

Once both of his glands were worked thoroughly he tugged the omegas shirt off and tried his best to not blush. Hed blame it on the steam from the bath anyway. Soon he lifted the omega up to tug off his pants, but Lance was making a distressed noise. Kuros head shot up to his face.

“What’s wrong?”

Lance just shook his head looking away as Kuro carefully stripped him and helped into the water. He seemed to relax then once more. Kuro took the slick soiled clothes to the dirty clothes basket before getting some of his baggy clothes and returning to the bath to set them down. 

He watched Lance relax in the tub for a bit before leaving to the living room. 

What the fuck was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have like no clue what to name these chapters, so if anyone wants to suggest names I am all for it!


	12. I'll Protect You

There was no reason this had to be so complex. 

Why did Kuro have to be so nice? Like geez, give a guy a break. Like, break him in half kind of break. He wanted his womb to be torn out and thrown across the damn yard. Kuro wasn’t making it easy by being so close, but not close enough. 

He would pay good money to have his womb out and the pain gone. This shit was ridiculous. This was almost as bad as the first heat when he had no clue what was going on. God bless Keith at least for bringing him so many things. They helped even if it was only a little. At least he wasn’t going heat crazy. He never liked waking up after the fact not being able to remember what happened. So far he had managed to hold back from begging to much. If only Kuro could just… do something. Anything at this point would have been good.

Then again, the bath was really nice and super sweet. Geez, it was unfair.

How could he live with such a nice alpha? Sure he had lived with Dennis, who is still the nicest man he had ever come across, but Kuro was an alpha in his prime. Wasn’t he supposed to do something other than what he was doing? Like fucking him into the bed till he couldn’t remember his name?

Maybe that was a personal fantasy of his, but he sure as hell expected it. Damn it if it hurt his pride though. He was a bad omega, but he had thought he was at least good enough for that.

Then again, Kuro had taken care of him so sweetly. Maybe it wasn’t him necessarily? Maybe Kuro just didn’t want a mate, or maybe he just didn’t like flings?

Either way, Lance was distraught and he wanted to climb onto that alphas lap and make him make himself feel better. 

Why did this hurt so much? 

With another groan and sniffle, he heard a knock on the front door. Probably Keith or something. Please be some knot balls, Lance would kill for one. Then again, he’d kill for a lot at this point.

He heard someone different talking, not Keith, who would have already come in at this point. Kuro was talking to them, so at least he didn’t have to worry about them.

Of all the times to be wrong it was now though.

There was a loud shout and the sound of something falling. Lanc was immediately up and looking at the door with concern. Before he could process what was happening, there were two men in uniform at his door, both of them looking directly at Lance.

“Well, that is definitely him.”

“Alright, get up,” one of the men said, alpha. Lance gulped not knowing what he was saying, but progressively getting more and more scared. “I said get up!”

Lance covered his head in fear, he had no clue what the man was saying and he was caught between needing to obey and not know what the hell he was obeying to.

“Jesus! He can’t understand you, asshole! He speaks Spanish!” Kuro's voice cut in, the alpha looking about two seconds from murdering the officers. 

The man grunted and muttered something under his breath. They grabbed the omegas arms and dragged him off the bed, making Lance scream in fear. He didn’t know what was happening.

“Let him go! You are scaring him!” Kuro growled standing to one of them with a loud snarl escaping his lips. The officer only hesitated a second.

“Step aside, this is none of your business. We have a warrant and will take him home, now move aside.”

“Warrant my ass, he's my damn mate,” Kuro growled. 

“Mate?” the other officer muttered. “There is no mark on him, you are lying.”

“Geez, you prick, he is in heat, I was going to mark him at the end, don’t you know shit?” the lie fell from his lips so easily, Kuro almost believed it himself.

“Most mark their mate when their heat first starts.”

“Well, it is my choice either way. So you can put him back on my bed and get the fuck out of my house.”

Both of the officers looked at each other and nodded. “Fine, but you both have to come to court after his heat is over. Submit your mate as your own and the matter will be dropped, if not he goes back to his parents, got that?”

Kuro nodded and took Lance from them, holding him to his chest. The men left and Kuro set Lance down before he was pulled into a hard kiss. Lance was crying and kissing him with more desperation than he knew was possible. When the omega let him go, a loud sob escaped his lips. Kuro was quick to sit next to him and pull him into a tight hug. 

“It is okay. They are gone. They won’t be back. I got you,” He said, all while caressing his sides. 

Lance was shaking in his hold. Kuro wasn’t going to let him go, not now, not ever.

-

After everything had settled down, Kuro got his phone to talk to Lance. 

_ “Do you know what they wanted?” _ He asked.

Lance shook his head, burying himself into Kuros side as they looked at the screen.

_ “They said they needed to take you home to your parents” _

Lance stiffened and his fist gripped to Kuros shirt tightly. “Ay no,” He breathed under his breath. He started trembling again, but Kuro wrapped an arm around him. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Can you tell me what is going on?” He pressed the arrow button so Lance could type and let Kuro read.

The omega took it and sighed. 

_ “I ran away from home. I thought they had stopped looking for me.” _

_ “Why were you running?” _

_ “They were going to force me to mate someone for money. Ever since they found out I was an omega they had me bound to him.” _

_ “Did he mate you?” _

_ “No, but we were going to have the ceremony soon. I hated him. He was mean, and he smelled bad.” _

Kuro chuckled and rubbed the omegas sides. He leaned back and frowned. Normally he would be the first to say that Lance needed to go back home. He was raised to believe that omegas were property, but… why was this different?

Sure he didn’t think they should be hurt or anything like that, hell he didn’t mind Shiro’s relationship with Keith. Shiro sure as hell didn’t own Keith. Dennis was never the possessive type either. His father had owned his mother, he bought her at an auction and everything. Now they didn’t have many around, and mostly they were either orphans or willing participants. 

Kuro looked at Lance and frowned. He would kill anyone who tried to buy him. Lance didn’t deserve that, and maybe no omega did. 

The alpha never felt so conflicted in his life. He wasn’t as easy to change as Shiro was. He knew his brother was an advocate for equality, but he had just never voiced his opinion about it.

Maybe he should talk to his brother about this.

_ “You won’t go back. I promise.” _

Now how was he going to fix this when he told the cops he was his mate?

He really doesn’t think when he is driven by instinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 2 chapters in one day again???? Yeah, yeah.
> 
> Also I will say that the society in this world is on the way to getting better, but there is a lot to still get through. I won't go too much into the politics and such, but a lot of things are still allowed due to lack of care in the government and greedy people who buy them out to get what they want. Just know they are living in the turning point of society (theirs at least), where there are people fighting to make a change.


	13. Barriers

There was a lot to be done. First, how was he going to keep Lance safe? He had told the cops he was going to mark him, and the last thing he wanted was to force Lance into a bond when the whole reason he ran away was to not get bonded. 

His brother was on his way at least, he could help him figure out what to do. He hoped he knew what to do.

Lance was sleeping next to him, curled up at his side, still hurting from the hormones running through him. He wanted to help ease that pain so badly. Kuro pulled the omega gently on his lap, making sure to not wake him as he pulled him to his chest and rubbed his back. Lance made a cute cooing noise as he wiggled on his lap and pressed his nose to his neck.

He heard the door open and soon Shiro and Keith were at the door looking to him.

“Where is the kit?” Kuro questioned.

“Living room, sleeping.” Keith walked over to the bed and pet Lances head. “How is he holding up,” he asked.

“Okay, we talked a little bit, but he is still shaken.”

The others nodded and sighed. 

“What happened exactly?” Shiro asked, stepping closer.

“He ran away from a promised mate, and the cops apparently found him.” Kuro sighed. “He is from Miami, for christ sake.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Florida?” Kuro nodded. “Damn. He doesn’t play when he runs away.”

Kuro pursed his lips and shook his head. “There is one problem though. I told the cops I was his mate and was gonna mark him by the end of his heat. I did it so they couldn’t take him, but…”

“You don’t want to force him,” Shiro said, a proud smile forming on his lips at what that implied.’’

Kuro nodded and looked down at Lances sleeping face. “What should I do?”

“Leave?” Keith said, his eyes flicking to the side before he stood up.

“So run from the cops?”

“No, go on your honeymoon. Out of the country. Plenty of mates do that. We can vouch that you were planning it for awhile and you didn’t want to miss it.”

“Except they could see that I bought the tickets after the fact.”

“So?” Keith shrugged. “Leave, get to know Lance and maybe even mate him. If not, find him a better place to live.”

Shiro pursed his lips. “Keith, that’s… that could work, but Lance doesn’t have a passport.”

“Shit,” Keith sighed.

Kuro pursed his lips and held the omega close.

“What if we just removed the mark after?”

“Kuro? No, that would hurt you and not to mention Lance. Breaking bonds like that even superficial ones are painful.”

They sat in silence for a while before Lance woke up, looking at Kuro and smiling a tiny bit. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Kuroo said softly. Shiro and Keith exchanged a look before looking back to them. 

“Have you told Lance about it?” Kuro shook his head.

“I figured his heat would make him have clouded judgment and I didn’t want to risk it.”

“Tell him, Lance isn’t heat crazy, he could probably give you a clear-headed answer.”

Kuro sighed and nodded. After a few farewells and them wishing Lance the best, they were alone. 

Lance crawled onto Kuros lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Soft purrs came from his lips as they laid there. 

Eventually, Kuro grabbed his phone and typed out what he had told the cops. Once Lance read it he was pulling away from Kuro and it looked like he was about to cry and scream. Kuro was tense as he grabbed him cupping his face. “Hey, hey, I won’t do it if you don’t want, shit, I am sorry.”

Kuro felt a sharp sting to his cheek as Lance slapped him. Kuro was a little thrown off and growled standing over him. He raised his hand making the omega cower in fear. Kuro looked into those blue eyes before he saw the fear in them. He lowered his hand and stepped back. “Shit, I-” he gulped and stepped back, hitting the wall with a thud. 

“I am sorry, I would never hurt you,” he said, looking at his own hands and realized they were shaking, even his cyber tech arm. Kuro sat there wishing to drown at that moment. Of course, Lance wouldn’t want to mate him. 

Would he have hit Lance?

Kuro got up and left the room quickly leaving to the yard. 

He didn’t hear the cries from the bedroom.

-

Kuro was going to mate him? Sure he wouldn’t actually mind too much but Lance wanted a say. That was a big deal. Mate him?

Lance grabbed the pillow and held it to his face and chest. Should he do it? He would be committing to something he might not want. Even if he did want the alpha. Why did he have to tell the cops that? He probably had to know. Lance whined and held himself tightly.

Slapping the alpha was probably a bad idea. Kuro had only been trying to help. It wasn’t his fault he was a shitty omega who couldn’t spread his legs for any willing body. Saying it like that didn’t make it sound too bad at least.

Lance slowly got up and walked to the door looking for Kuro. He spotted him out the window on the ground. Lance gulped and walked outside. There was a nice breeze blowing over him as he made his way to Kuros side. There was a lot of hesitation as he leaned down and crawled onto his lap, still clutching the pillow to him. He looked into the alpha's eyes and nodded. “Okay.”

-

Kuro didn’t know what was happening anymore. 

One moment he is on the ground trying to think things through, the next Lance is on his lap, rubbing his crotch on Kuros.

Didn’t Lance slap him earlier?

Apparently, all was forgiven or put aside as the omega was clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping him from falling. Kuro wrapped his arm around him and tugged him closer. He shouldn’t be doing this. 

This was wrong. 

Kuro tugged Lance's shirt off of him, hands running over his beautiful tan skin. He grabbed the pillow tossing it to the side, he just wanted him. 

The omega was shaking and gripping him tightly. Kuro wanted this so badly, he wanted Lance to be his. 

Not like this.

Lance pressed kisses to his neck, but Kuro pulled him off and held him at arm's reach. 

Gray eyes scanned Lance's body, searching and admiring. He closed his eyes as he grabbed the shirt he had on and put it on Lance once more. 

Lance looked hurt, but Kuro pulled him into a tight hug as he stood. He grabbed the pillow and headed inside to get Lance on the bed. He grabbed his phone and handed it to Lance.

_ “Where do you want to go?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank the Queen for the Chapter names!


	14. Chapter 14

After much explaining and decision making, Lance picked the beach. He missed it so much. The warm sand, clear skies, crisp waves. It was probably what he missed the most from Miami, aside from his mother.

Kuro got Lance to pack his things and take them to the truck. Once that was done, the omega was all but forced to take a hot bath as Kuro tried to rationalize his plan in his head.

Going to the beach would be a couple hours drive. He knew Dennis had a spare tent in the shed, though the other gear might not be there. He wanted to avoid using his credit card, but maybe he could ask Shiro to pull out money for him and he just pay him back or whatever he deemed fit. Then again, camping might still be better with Lance's heat still in full swing. Hotels probably wouldn’t want an omega like that unless it was a shady motel that sold hours rather than nights. Then there was the question of how long. He supposed they could stay as long as needed. Withdrawal money for food and then just hope it is enough for the moment.

Kuro went out to the shed looking for the tent and various camping items Dennis had. He saw the large box in the corner that looked like it hadn’t been touched in a year. The dust on it was thick and was slightly sticky, not coming off the box easily. Kuro just hauled the thing onto his shoulders as he went to the truck and opened it up. He pulled out the tent and looked it over. He just prayed it was intact. There were five large tarps and he made sure to put those in the truck. If there were holes he could at least keep them dry. He pulled out a small fire pit and hanging stove and set those in the back. The other items were looked over and either thrown away or placed in the truck.

Soon, he was cleaning out a large cooler and filling it with what little was in the ice maker; Looks like a trip to the store was in order. He called Shiro to ask him if he could pull some money out for him, explaining what he was doing. His brother agreed to meet him at the store before he would leave.

With everything settled, Kuro made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door to see Lance touching himself in the water, soft moans slipping past his lips. Kuro immediately felt heat rise to his cheeks as he walked over and grabbed the cream to rub into the omegas scent glands. Lance didn’t even seem to care Kuro was in the same room.

Soft moans fell from his lips as Kuro rubbed his shoulders with the cream, hands working over his swollen glands to ease the pain. Deep blue eyes looked back at him through thick lashes, the moans never stopping as he worked in the cream.

“Alfa,” Lance muttered. Something primal reared up in his gut, but Kuro shoved it back down. Honestly, Kuro needed a sturdy high-five for how well he was handling all of this.

Once Lance was crying in pleasure from his menstruations and scent glands, Kuro got up, washing his hands with the cream. He helped Lance out, who was cooing like a kit. He dried him off and put his own clothes on his small frame. Okay, maybe there was still a bit of possession from his alpha side. Lance, at least, didn’t seem to mind.

He carried him out to the truck and buckled him up before he double checked to make sure they had everything. His duffle bag was on the couch and he carried it out before getting all the blankets in the house for Lances nesting needs. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to move an omega in heat, but Lance assured him it was okay as long as he could snuggle up to something familiar. Bless that precious omega, Kuro kept repeating.

Once Kuro was positive he had everything, they were on their way to the store. Lance in the truck with the door locked and Kuro gathering ice and other easy to cook meals for camping. He didn’t take as long as Keith did while shopping, so it was a half hour later when he came back, filling up the cooler and waiting for Shiro.

Lance was curled up in two fluffy blankets, sitting there quietly. Kuro reached over and pet his head. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked himself.

They sat there a good five minutes before Shiro walked up and smiled handing him the envelope of cash through the window. “Good luck,” he said. “Drive safe, don’t piss near the camp, no feeding wild animals.”

Kuro rolled his eyes but was smiling nonetheless. “Yeah, yeah. We will be back when we have figured it out. I won’t have my phone on so I’ll use a payphone to tell you we made it. Thanks for this.”

“It’s family. It’s just what we do,” Shiro said with a smile as he patted the side of the truck.

Kuro smiled and waved to his brother as he drove off towards the highway.

Lance leaned forward to change the station till he found something he liked. Apparently, it was the first minute of each station before it was onto the next one. Kuro found it a little annoying, but some part of him was glad for the distraction.

They headed Westbound, only stopping to rest and stretch, and fill up the truck. Every stop was a little weird as everyone was looking at his truck from the scent of an omega in heat. Kuro found it a little amusing with how the gas station attendant would rush over to help, completely ignoring the others.

Maybe Kuro was too use to it?

Either way, he would return to the truck with a smile.

Lance eventually fell asleep, leaving the station on some old country station. It was starting to get dark, but Kuro didn’t mind. They were almost there anyway.

Kuro pulled up to a diner and went in to order something to eat for the both of them. The diner was empty aside from the cook and waitress. They chatted before Lance was walking in scooting up next to Kuro with a soft purr. The other two shared a look before bursting out into laughter.

“On your honeymoon?” the older woman asked.

Kuro nodded a bit, arms wrapping around Lance's waist. “If by honeymoon, you mean us running from the cops because he ran away from home. Then yes.”

The woman gave him an odd look before Kuro laughed making her laugh too. “Got a funny sense of humor don’t ya?”

“I suppose I do, don’t I?” Kuro smiled, pressing a kiss to Lance's head, making him coo happily.

The woman took their order, the cook already listening in not needing to be told what to cook. The old woman told him anyway.

Kuro rubbed Lances sides lovingly. He wanted him to feel comfortable, or at least as much as he could in the situation. Lance was holding up rather well, then again he should suspect he would, after what he’s has been through.

It wasn’t long before their food was placed in front of him. Kuro smiled at his country fried steak and eggs. Lance got an omelet with cheese and ham though, he seemed much less enthused and more dreadful. Kuro patted his back and put the glass of water in his hands. Lance grumbled something before sipping his water.

After paying, they were back on the road to their destination. It was only another half hour away at this point and he was glad. He wanted to sleep and never wake up. At least that is what his mind told him.

Once the smell of the salty air hit Lance he perked up instantly. “ Aquí estamos ,” he said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless the human, Tessakay! They have helped me correct my (many) mistakes! bless  
> But seriously I never had a beta reader let alone a story that people were willing to beta! Thank you all for your support!  
> Shout out to QueenNavi for being the sweetest child and most pure omg!  
> Shout out to Wazzit2ya for helping me with my poor Spanish (Correcting it since I barely know any)  
> Shout out to Nagareboshi22 for also helping me with my Spanish!  
> Shout out to BringingYaoiBack for commenting so much and making me that much more happy for writing!  
> Shout out to Tessakay for taking the time to comment and then to BETA MY STORY LIKE I AM SO SORRY FOR YOU HAVING TO SEE MY MESS!  
> Shout out to EternalWinterSleep for commenting all the time and being a sweetheart!  
> Shout out to Mama_toki for making me super excited to write every time I see a comment!  
> And shout out to all the kudos cause each one is like a small piece of love, cause I seriously don't know what your reading that you think its good enough to comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Have a happy holiday's guys, you are the world to me!  
> Blessed be,  
> Captain


	15. Chapter 15

The ocean was beautiful at night. The half moon shining over the waves as they crashed onto shore. The power lurking deep within the inky blackness, yet still shining through to the surface. 

Lance had always loved the ocean. There was something mysterious yet beautiful in how the tides would change or how it could be so vast and ever-changing. As a kit, he would dream about swimming with the fishes, not in the bad sense either. To be able to touch the ocean floor, to swim into unknown places, to feel the current around him. 

Most importantly, to be free.

Kuro had started setting up their tent closer to the treeline, letting Lance explore if he wished. The omega had left him with a kiss on the cheek as he made his way to the waterline. Halfway there, he took off his shoes and sock letting his feet sink into the sand before he continued on. 

The water was freezing. It was nothing like Miami, where the water was warm all the time. Stepping back, Lance decided to just watch the water push and pull over the sand. It was almost like a lullaby to him. Dragging him down into sleep, keeping him away from all that troubled him.

He heard someone approach, Kuro appearing next to him a few seconds later. The man took his seat next to Lance, arm draped over his shoulders, tugging him close. Lance leaned into him, his focus turning to the man next to him. Lance laid his hand on Kuros thigh before he crawled onto his lap. He found he rather liked this spot. Kuro would always blush when he did this, and his legs would tense up before relaxing once again. Plus it was easier to bury his head in the man’s neck.

It wasn’t long before Lance was pushing and pulling against him, mirroring the waves behind him. He looked up at Kuro, who was looking back down at him. He wanted the man to just grab and claim him. Kuro was a good man and Lance wanted to be with this good man. He didn’t want to go back to Miami to mate someone he didn’t know; let alone like.

He wanted this. 

Lance reached down to Kuros belt, tugging on the buckle before he managed to get it free and slid it off. Kuro laid his hands on Lance's waist, rubbing soft circles into his flesh. He didn’t want Kuro to get away. He wanted him right here with him. Right now he was going to be his. Maybe it was the heat talking, but in the moment Lance wasn’t sure where he ended and it began. 

Right now, it was just them.

Kuro was watching Lance tug on his pants before the alpha helped pull them off. When Kuros pants were discarded, Lance was rubbing the man’s thighs before he bent down pressing his nose to Kuro’s other scent glands. His scent was so thick here and Lance couldn’t take it. He gently nuzzled the gland giving it a few licks in appreciation. His hand reaching up to rub at Kuros crotch.

Kuro was watching the omega cautiously. How he wanted to claim him as his own and never let go, but he couldn't. Not yet.

The omegas head moved up to rub his face on Kuros crotch, taking in more of his musky scent. Pine trees and smoke. A soft whine escaped his lips as he tried to take the mans underwear off. Kuro grabbed his hair, pulling him off his crotch and hugging him close. 

“I am sorry, not yet. Not now,” he murmured into the omegas ear.

Lance felt like crying in frustration. He wanted to ask him why he wasn’t good enough, why he was such a bad omega. But the way Kuro was petting him, made him feel better. It coaxed him into relaxing against the man, to not worry about anything.

It was soft and Lance just turned his head to him, fingers tangling in the man's black hair as he kissed him. It was soft and quick, but when he pulled away Kuro was chasing after him in a desperate way. 

The desperation in the way he kissed him was almost too much, Lance found himself crying into the kiss. He was wanted, he was loved, he was cared for. Kuro was just as scared as he was. It was hurting them both to be apart, but at the same time being together was equally as terrifying. Lance cried into the man, Kuro gripping to him like he was going to leave.

They sat there together, basking in each other. Neither knowing what to do, but coming to terms with not knowing.

It was okay. 

They would be fine.

Kuro scooped Lance up in his arms and carried him back to the tent. Their belongings forgotten and unimportant. 

Lance was placed in the small nest Kuro had attempted to make for the omega, a sweet gesture, though Lance spent a bit of time rearranging it. Kuro sitting off to the side looking outside the tent as Lance did his thing.

When he finished, Lance took off his clothes and reached for Kuro. He tugged the man further into the tent and into his nest. Kuro took the rest of his clothes off. In that moment, Kuro didn’t care about his injuries or his scars. The way Lance looked at him, the way he touched him, Kuro wasn’t able to think about his insecurities because to the omega he was perfect.

Kuro never felt so free and accepted.

Lance pulled the man into his small nest, snuggling closer to the man’s heat. They lay there, naked and content. Their hands taking their time to explore the other in-depth as they pressed soft kisses to each other's lips. 

It was in this moment that they realized what they were doing. 

They could lose themselves in each other. Each whisper and each touch was a light. Something was going off. Something neither of them expected.

Lance gasped as he felt his body tighten around itself, pulling him closer to the man next to him. His mind went foggy and he could feel Kuro in him. The man was his in that moment, just as he was his.

Kuro shifted so he was above Lance, the omegas thighs spread so he could fit so perfectly between them. He laid on him, kissing him with more passion and love that he himself knew what to do with. They shared a moan as Kuro rolled his hips into Lances.

The omega grinned before laughing. It was so light and full of life Kuro couldn’t help but join him. Joy was bubbling in his chest and he had no clue why. Maybe he did, but if he had known something like this would have felt so wonderful he would have done it sooner.

Lance cupped his face locking their eyes together as they made love. His grin never leaving, his joy only growing. It wasn’t perfect, nothing ever was, but in this moment he would trade perfect for Kuro.

Kuro locked them together, each of them panting and smiling at each other. They shared a kiss, soft and sweet. Neither of them know what to do as they caressed each other. There was no trouble, no life outside of this. 

This was all they needed.

Lance cupped Kuros face and bit his lip before he muttered, “stay?”

Kuro softened and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I realize I never fully explaned my version of the Omegaverse. So I did it mostly on the anatomy and a little more on the society pertaining to this fic. The link is below and if you have any more questions just ask!
> 
> http://captain-omelia.tumblr.com/post/168952147474/pine-tree-anatomy


	16. Chapter 16

Light peered into the tent, blanketing the pair. Neither of them moving but both of them awake. Everything was still inside their little world, only the sound of the waves crashing into the shore, and the birds calling out over the winds seemed to show a world outside their own. 

Eventually, there was a loud rumbling from Lance's tummy, the pair grinning. Lance was still reluctant to move away from the alpha, clinging to him like a kit, even if his hunger was slowly winning over. 

Kuro pulled Lance closer, grabbing one of the many blankets and wrapping it around their naked bodies. He carried Lance out of the tent and sat next to the fire pit, keeping the omega on his lap. Kuro had gotten a little wood the night before and started putting a few sticks in the pit before getting his lighter and letting the fire build. He reached for the cooler and pan before attempting to make breakfast. 

Lance smiled at Kuro as he cooked for him, the omega sinking into his lap. His heat was on its last legs, especially after last night. His body just felt warm, but not uncomfortable like it had been for the past week. Right now he just wanted to be with Kuro and snuggle up to him as much as he could. Luckily for him, Kuro didn’t seem to have any intentions of leaving.

Once breakfast was made, the two of them ate, watching the ocean. It was nice. Neither of them said a word, but neither of them had to. 

After their meal, Kuro wrapped his arms around Lance, pressing kisses along his neck. Lance only smiled in response. The alpha rubbed himself against Lance, grinning as he made the omega squeak and turn red. A low chuckle filled his chest before he turned Lances head to him and kissed him.

This omega would be his for sure.

-

Later that afternoon, Kuro was draped over the omega, who had taken a particular liking to being under him in several meanings of the phrase. Kuro couldn’t complain, not one bit. 

He pressed a couple of kisses on his head, wondering how this happened. Kuro was so sure he would be alone forever, but here he is wanting someone who seemed to want him back. Things like this weren’t supposed to happen. Not to him, at least. 

Kuro looked at the omega, who was napping under him and still naked. Soft snores filled the area, emanating from the beautiful creature. How did he not realize it before? Lance was a nymph, soft, enticing, beautiful. Kuro only had the pleasure to be so close to him. In a way, he couldn’t fault the man Lance was to be mated to, if only in the sense that he could see wanting someone who was far beyond compare. Kuro had met several people in his life, many of which took a particular interest in being companions, but no one had made him feel the way Lance does. Maybe it was heat talking, or his desperate attempt to not be alone anymore, but Lance made him feel whole again. Whole in a way that his family just couldn’t fill.

He brushed back Lance's hair, wondering what the omega might be dreaming about. Would it be him? Or maybe his family? Would he be lost in the ocean tides, or running through the woods? Kuro didn’t know, but he liked to think he was dreaming about him.

It wasn’t long till Lance woke up with a small yawn and was burying himself in the alpha above him. Kuro ruffled his hair with a smile, tugging him closer and bringing him up as he stood. A small whine escaped Lance as he was being pulled up to stand. His butt hurt and he just wanted to sleep for another eternity. Maybe two.

Reluctantly, Lance was walking along the beach with Kuro with only the blanket for protection against the elements. The wind was fairly strong, Lance having to grip to Kuro every once in awhile when there was a particularly strong gust. The air was clean and crisp, the sand soft and uncombed unlike the beaches in Miami. It was high tide, so there wasn’t much to see aside from the waves and birds flying above. Lance thought it weird that there wasn’t a palm tree in sight, then again it wasn’t even close to the warmth and humidity of Miami, he’d even say its a bit chilly from the wind. Part of him missed the feeling of the sun on his skin and the heat that would spread over his shoulders and chest. He guessed he'd just have to wait for summer. At least there was no humidity. Which was a blessing and curse. He was so dry, but that was easy to fix with moisturizer, but his lips were almost always chapped unless he took a hot shower or just put chapstick on.

Eventually, they turned around to walk back, Kuro smiling as he scooped Lance up in his arms and carried him. Lance chuckled and kissed his cheek, smiling back. “Que caballero,” he hummed into his skin. 

Kuro shook his head as he looked out over the water before smirking at his lover. He turned to the water and made his way further into the waves. Lance gasped and started squirming in his hold. “¡E l agua está fría !” he exclaimed, gripping to his shoulders. Kuro chuckled as he unceremoniously dropped Lance into the water as he yelped. Kuro clutched his stomach he was laughing so hard. 

The omega didn’t find it as funny. He started cursing him rapidly as he shivered. He shoved as much water as he could at Kuro before the man was splashing right back at him. A wave caught Lance off guard and was shoved back into the water making Kuro laugh again.

Lance got up and huffed at the man before pushing him, making Kuro lose his footing and fall over, getting their blanket completely soaked. The alpha poked his head out of the water only for a wave to smother him in salt water again, this time the omega was the one laughing. Kuro grinned at Lance, he wanted to see that expression all the time. He swung his foot at Lances, knocking him down with another yelp. Kuro was quick to climb on top of him and kissing him roughly. The omega grabbed him tightly, unable to breathe with the water around them. Kuro pulled them out of the water, enough to breath. Kuro smiled and kissed him softer this time. Lance chuckled into the kiss, not letting him go. 

It took them awhile to get out of the water, once they did Kuro tensed and looked back blinking. “The blanket!” he said groaning. The sea has it now. He felt Lance hit his shoulder, upset though there was no real malice behind it. 

“Eso es lo que obtienes,” Lance said with a huff, walking to their tent.

Kuro sighed and followed. He at least had a nice view.

-

The rest of the week went on pretty much the same. They would only leave to get extra supplies or birth control since they realized that Lance being in heat and no protection was just bound to lead to pregnancy. 

By the end of the week, they were sitting next to each other, wrapped up in blankets and holding each other. They didn’t have much food left and would either have to buy more or figure out how they could go back home. 

Kuro nuzzled Lance's neck, who stretched himself out for him. “Do you want me to?”

Lance looked back at Kuro and bit his lip. He would be lying if he said he didn’t. Kuro was good to him, even if he could be a little shit sometimes. Lance didn’t want to be tied down, especially when he felt like he had to. If they weren’t forced to make the decision so soon he probably wouldn’t have a problem with any of this. 

They were silent for a long time. Both growing somber. They couldn’t pretend it was all okay forever, even if they did like each other.

In the end, though, Lance would choose Kuro over whoever his parents picked for him. So he nodded and stretched his neck out for him.

Kuro pressed a kiss to his gland and grazed his teeth over him. Lance shivered, reaching back to grip to him. Lance was so tense, Kuro didn’t want to mark him, not like this.

He pulled away and rubbed Lances sides. “Relax, come on, I’ll make it feel good.” He pressed a kiss to Lances head. Lance could only whine in response. He knew what Kuro wanted to do, and part of him was relieved. He would be too preoccupied to think about it. Another part of him didn’t want it. 

Lance pushed away from Kuro when he started taking Lances clothes. He nodded a bit, letting Lance move away. “Sorry, if you don’t want to we won’t.”

Lance clutched the blanket around himself. He wanted to so badly, but that tiny voice in his head was screaming at him telling him this isn’t what he wanted.

He looked up at Kuro and bit his lip. Kuro was just sitting there, not pressuring him into anything. He was just looking at him with sympathy and Lance wanted to melt. With a sigh, he crawled back over to Kuro, pulling him into a kiss. He nodded quickly, grabbing Kuros hands and placing them on his body. Kuro got the message, tugging at Lance's clothes as he licked his neck.

Lance closed his eyes, focusing on Kuro’s touch. He wanted nothing more than to sink into his touch, melt under his heat, and never think twice. Lance helped Kuro get him out of his clothes till they were both naked. Lance pressed their chest together clashing their lips together. It was heated and wet, teeth clashing when they got too eager.

Kuro grabbed Lance's butt, massaging his flesh before he felt slick smear itself onto his fingers. Lance was whining in his ear, muttering something he couldn’t understand. He pulled the omega up before sinking him down over him. Lance was always so hot and tight, Kuro couldn’t help the growl that escaped as he filled him up. The omega was now pleading for him, begging to be fucked, or at least he prayed that is what he was saying since he seemed to say that a lot. 

When Kuro started thrusting into him, Lance cried out gripping to him like a lifeline. “Kuro! Kuro!” he cried out, legs wrapping around Kuro tightly. 

The alpha pressed him into the ground, kissing his neck before kissing him. “You’re gonna be mine,” he growled, licking his way into the omegas mouth when he moaned.

Lance cupped Kuros face and whined as his abdomen tightened with pleasure. “Alfa,” he breathed. Kuro shuddered and licked Lance's neck, sucking on his scent gland before he bit down over it, causing Lance to scream. It hurt a lot, but the flood of hormones that slammed into him drowned it out causing him to become lightheaded. Lance gasped, unable to make any more noise as he was slipped over the edge, slick flooding Kuros cock as he thrust into his body. 

Kuro didn’t expect Lance to scream, but he was equally less prepared for his gland to flare up in his mouth making him feel as if he was drinking the omega. He was drowning in his scent and hormones. Kuro groaned as his knot started to catch on Lances cunt, making it harder and harder to pull out with each thrust till he couldn’t anymore. His knot continued to swell till he was secure inside the omega, it was then that his body started jerking and filling him up with cum in long spurts. Kuro groaned, the pleasure coming in wave after wave. Lance was milking him dry, and Kuro had no problem with that as he rode out his own pleasure. 

When their orgasms slowed to a crawl, Kuro pulled his mouth off Lance's neck, licking the mark lovingly. Lance was panting and falling limp around Kuro. It wasn’t a full mated bond, but for now, it was good enough. Kuro would wait if Lance needed him to. 

For now, they would wait.


	17. Chapter 17

The drive back was fairly uneventful. 

They had stopped at a rundown truck stop to get a snack for the road before they drove all the way back, only stopping for gas when they needed it. Lance kinda liked the peace of the roads, not to mention the scenery that Washington had to offer. 

As trees passed by, Lance leaned back in his seat, looking to his mate. They hadn’t made it official, but Kuro promised to wait on that if they could help it. At least he had a choice. 

Touching the scabs on his neck only proved to make him hiss in pain, Kuro cutting him a short glance before waving him over to come closer. Lance huffed and unbuckled his seat belt before plopping himself in the center, right up against Kuro, before he stretched his neck out and Kuro leaned his head closer, somehow managing to keep his focus on the road as he licked the mark gently. Lance melted against him and sighed happily. Kuros tongue was the only thing that seemed to soothe his gland, in-- surprisingly, the most non-sexual way possible. 

Lance stayed next to Kuro like that, his arms around Kuros waist as the man drove. The omega pressed his cheek to Kuros shoulder, humming with the radio. Kuro brought his robotic hand down to rub Lances thigh. 

They stayed like that for hours.

When they got back it was late in the evening. Kuro got out, grabbing Lance and putting him on his shoulder. The omega cursed at him. Once he got to the door and unlocked it, Lance was tapping his butt; trying to annoy him enough to get him to put him down. Kuro wasn’t going to give up easily now. 

He walked into the bedroom and dropped Lance on the bed before he climbed on him and smothered him in a deep kiss, catching the omega off-guard.

When they pulled away, Lance was giggling and grabbing Kuro, trying to get him closer. The alpha smiled down at him, nipping at his jaw with his teeth. “Go get a bath ready, I’ll bring all of our stuff in.”

Lance kissed him softly before Kuro could pull away completely. The alpha stretched on his way to the bathroom. Once inside, he turned the faucet till the water was warm enough. With the plug covering the drain, he watched the water as it filled up the tub.

Kuro headed outside to the truck, grabbing the camping supplies and taking them to the shed. After he emptied the cooler and tossed out all the garbage. Before bringing in the blankets and clothes, most of which still smelled of Lance's heat. He put them in the laundry room before heading to the bathroom with Lance.

There was steam already rising from the water when he came in. Lance looked up at him with bright blue eyes before the omega grinned and motioned him to come closer. Kuro walked over taking off his shirt, tossing it to the ground before he worked on getting his belt off. Lance giggled man, Kuro loved that sound.  he tugged off his own clothes, still in his pajamas since those were the only clean clothes he had left after the trip.

Once they were both naked and the water was high enough, the pair slipped into the bath. letting out a relaxed sigh, Lance took over Kuro’s lap with his back pressed against the alpha’s chest. They were dirty and smelled, not to mention Lance had been craving a good bath after his heat riddled head was clear. Kuro pulled Lance against him before grabbing the bar of soap and gently working it over the omegas chest and neck. He leaned down, licking at the scabbing mark, letting his saliva coat it and relax the omega 

Kuro washed Lance, being gentle and slow the entire time. Lance closed his eyes, his head leaning back on Kuros shoulder. He would let out small gasps every time Kuro became a little too thorough. Lance didn’t mind, at least. When he was done, however, Lance took the soap and rubbed the bar from any grime still on it before he turned around, straddling Kuros lap facing him this time. Kuro eyed him till Lance was scrubbing his body. A small smile appeared on Kuros lips, his arms resting on the side of the tub letting Lance do as he pleased. 

They stayed like that even after their skin became pruny, only leaving once the water was cold. Lance stood up and helped Kuro up before the larger man was grabbing a towel and wrapping Lance up in it and hauling him off to the bedroom. He laid Lance down on the mattress and went to go get some spare sheets before he came back, still wet, and spread them out over the bed and Lance. 

Lance rolled over to lay face down on the bed, his head turned to Kuro as he put more blankets on him. His eyes followed the lines on Kuros naked body, the scars, the muscles. He was a beautiful man, to say the least. It was hard to believe someone else could look like him, but he knew him and Shiro were identical with only a few features separating them apart. 

When Kuro was done, he crawled into bed, snuggling up to Lance and wrapping his arms around him tightly. The omega purred, turning to face him and bury his head in Kuros neck. They both closed their eyes, ready to sleep.

Sleep that would have been very nice if someone wasn’t banging on the door

Kuro groaned and pulled away standing up. Lance huffed and watched Kuro leave before he realized the man wasn’t even grabbing a towel. He grabbed his own and threw it at the man. “¡T aparse !” he hissed at him.

Kuro turned his head to his mate and grinned, still walking to the door. Lance shrieked and grabbed one of the blankets to cover himself up with as he went to the bedroom door.

Kuro opened the door in all his naked glory, gaze set on whoever was outside. He should have taken the towel. Or pants.  _ Something _ .

There in front of him was one of the police officers from their first encounter, and... what appeared to be a small gathering of people behind him. 

Of all the times to be cocky and snarky, he had to pick now? He thought it was his brother in his defense, but man, he should have actually made sure before swinging that door wide open.

The officer gave him a once over before turning slightly red. “‘Catch you at a bad time?’

“I’ll be right back,” he said moving to the bedroom already, his entire face completely red from embarrassment. 

“No need, we are coming in, and before you say shit, that warrant is still up.”

Kuro groaned and went to the bedroom, grabbing some pants from the drawer as he slipped them on. Lance looked a little worried as he got dressed, but he didn’t say anything. Kuro looked at him and sighed, walking over with one of his old sweaters and slipping it on over his head. “Sorry, all your clothes are in the laundry room, hope this is fine,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to his head before leading him out into the living room where the officer was and three others, two of which actually looked a little similar to Lance.

It hit Kuro not a second later who they were.

If the way Lance tensed next to him was any indication, then these people were his family.

Great.

“So it seems you took a little hike for a week. We just got word your truck was seen coming back home off of ‘97.”

“So you guys have nothing better to do than to stalk me and my mate?” Kuro bit back.

“He is not your mate,” the man, who looked like the father, said.

“Legally, I am,” Kuro smirked holding Lance closer, the omega keeping his eyes on the ground.

The man stepped forward as if he was going to throw a punch at him, but the officer stood in his way. 

“May I inspect the mark, sir?”

Kuro looked at Lance and rubbed his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his head. “Hurt him and I’ll break your neck,” he growled. He held Lance to his chest as the man stepped up and gently lowered the sweater to reveal the mark on his primary gland. “Does he have one on his thigh?”

“Not yet, but we have a year to follow through with that one in the state of Washington,” he said, eyeing the cop, almost daring him to try and say something. “So for now, he is mine by law.”

“I wish that were true, sir.” Kuros heart sank, dread filling his chest. “But this omega is registered with the state of Florida, and while I am not well versed in Florida state laws, I have been informed that until a true mate bond has taken place, the omega is the families property and if not, they are the states. So this omega is not yours.”

Kuro felt his knees go weak, he was surprised he was still standing. “What the fuck do you want?” he growled, holding Lance even tighter. “I demand to speak with my lawyer, there is no way I won’t be taking this to court.”

“You can, sir, but the omega will be going back home with the family. You will have to go there if you want to have a case against it.”

Kuro’s stomach was twisting in tight knots. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. This was supposed to fix it, Lance was gonna stay. 

He looked to the father and tugged the omega closer, not letting the officer take him, Lance having no problem with that as he clung to Kuro as tight as he could. “I’ll buy him from you. Whatever you want, you name it. I have connections, anything, just let him stay with me. I’ll be good to him.” Kuro normally wouldn’t beg, but he was scared. Lance was being taken away.

The officer was already grabbing Lance, the omega crying as he tried desperately to hold onto Kuro.

“You have defiled my son. Taken him from his family, and marked him without my blessing. Never,” the father growled, grabbing his sons arm yanking him to him.

Kuro felt his heart clench as he grabbed Lance's hand and tugged him into a kiss. He wanted to take him and run, never look back. He wished they had stayed at the beach, sleeping naked and running around happily. He growled as they dragged Lance away, the omega crying out for Kuro and Kuro calling out to him.

“I promise I’ll get you back! I promise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this taking so long. Work is hella stressful right now and honestly, I am not feeling great.
> 
> It is actually a surprise I have managed to post a story let alone let it go on for this long. That isn't to say I don't have ideas, but rather I lack confidence. I absolutely hate my writing. Like the reason why I have such a hard time re-reading over my work to correct mistakes is that when I do I end up deleting all of it. My other story I have, I have the first chapter all out in my head but the second I go to type it I start crying because it will never be good enough. This story? I am starting to feel that way too. I have re-read the first chapter and I just felt horrible. And I know why I feel that way, but really its all my fault. I shouldn't let something someone said make me feel so bad especially when they didn't mean it to be hurtful (okay some did but it wasn't for my story it was my roleplaying). I don't want to stop writing because I know there are a few of you who for some reason like this story, but at the same time I don't want to cry over my laptop every time I write. I don't know what I will do from here on out, I may try and get someone who wants to continue the story (though I also don't want that but I want you guys to be happy). I hope I can grow up and continue writing but I don't want to promise anything I can't keep.


	18. Chapter 18

Kuro hated airports.

Why was it always so hard to get through TSA? He had his paperwork, he even let them go through the thorough pat down, but for some reason, they always had to make calls to doctors and the higher ups to make sure his arm was allowed through. Sure, it wasn’t the standard prosthetic, but it wasn’t a bomb.

After what felt like hours, Kuro was able to go through to the terminal. With some time to kill, Kuro pulled out his phone to call his lawyer. He had already called him the day prior, but he was a little anxious. 

When the phone connected his lawyer's voice rang through the line with that familiar baritone. “Kuro, shouldn’t you be boarding your flight?”

“I just got to the terminal, I don’t know. I’ve never been this nervous. Are you sure this guy is as good as you say, Kolivan?” 

“I wouldn’t have recommended him to you if he weren't. I know you are nervous, but he deals with these types of cases all the time. If you can’t trust him, trust my judgment.”

Kuro let out a sigh and slumped into one of the uncomfortable airport seats. “Why can’t you come again? You represented me in New York once. Why is this any different?”

“Because I moved to Washington and had to take the bar exam here. Plus, Florida doesn’t allow out of state attorneys unless they are registered,” Kolivan said evenly.

There was a pause before he continued.

“And don’t ask me to register myself there. I would never have a reason to go there after this case, plus it would take me at least a month to prep.”

Kuro groaned but eventually resigned to his fate. “Thanks, Kolivan. I guess I am just worried.”

“Don’t be. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Thanks for the advise,” Kuro muttered sarcastically. 

“Anyway, I’ll call if I need anything. Thank you again for helping me.”

“Of course, and try to stay cool. It’s rather humid down there.”

After they hung up, Kuro looked up things in Miami. At least he used to the humidity from Japan. He wasn’t looking forward to it though.

When it was time to board, Kuro stepped on taking a deep breath. This was it. He was getting his omega back.

-

Miami was very different from what Kuro had pictured. Granted, he had only just gotten an Uber out of the airport, but he expected a lot more palm trees. At least the humidity didn’t disappoint, much to his real disappointment. 

The driver was chatting, though most of it Kuro had tuned out. The alpha was more focused on the sights. There was a lot of diversity here, much more than Japan or Washington. He was a little unsure how many of these people lived here or were just tourist. For the most part, it was easy to tell, but then there were some that Kuro could see it being either way.

Once Kuro was dropped off at his motel he went up the front desk to check in. It was clearly in a rather shady part of town, but it was also the cheapest thing he could get. Kuro wasn’t gonna be picky, as long as he had a shower and a bed he would be fine. 

In hindsight, Kuro should have gotten something a little nicer. The locals probably didn’t like an alpha coming into their territory by himself. 

For now, they didn’t pay him much mind. He was either a dumb tourist or a businessman who would be leaving in a few days. 

Once he got his key he made it over to his room, which was exactly what he paid for. It wasn’t the worst, but it was clearly no luxury. Kuro also had a pretty big suspicion that hookers came here. Either that or the people that occupied the room before had sex so much that it stuck to every single thing in the room. 

He pulled his suitcase in and got settled before he called the lawyer Kolivan had recommended. They had talked briefly before, but it was mostly an introduction and where they could meet up.

“This is Thace,” the man said over the phone.

“Hey, this is Kuro, we talked before.”

“Ah! Yes, I was actually just pulling up the files Kolivan sent to me. Are you in Miami?”

“Yeah, I just got checked into my room,” he told him.

“Good, well if you would like we can meet up and discuss some things. I’ve already got someone looking into Lance for me.”

Looking into? Kuro frowned a bit, not exactly sure what that would entail. 

“Sounds good. Where do you want to meet?”

“How about my office? It’s right over a cafe, so we can get some coffee before we really get into things.”

“Send me the address and I’ll head over.”

They hung up and not a minute later Kuro got a text from Thace.

-

Miami traffic was the worst. How did people get around? If you had to go into the city you were screwed, you were not going to get anywhere on time unless you left hours before. 

Kuro may have been exaggerating, but it did take him almost an hour to get to Thace's office. Luckily, he didn’t have to find parking. 

Thace was apparently waiting in the cafe, already holding a cup of iced coffee. When the man spotted Kuro, he stepped out and stretched his hand out. “You must be Kuro. I am Thace.”

“Yeah, that’s me. Wish I never had to meet you, but here we are,” Kuro said, stretching his hand out to shake Thaces. 

Thace didn’t flinch at his prosthetic or his comment. “I understand. Most people never want to have a lawyer. Sadly the world doesn’t work that way. Coffee?” He asked.

Kuro was brought into the heavenly cafe, AC was never so appreciated. 

After Kuro got an iced coffee, they headed to the stairwell where Thace's office was.

“Why over a cafe?” Kuro asked.

“You are asking a lawyer why he would choose to work over a cafe?” Thace cut a glance back at Kuro.

“Fair enough. Doesn’t seem very professional.”

“That is because you are used to Kolivan, who breathes professionalism. Besides, I don’t deal with cases like he does. Mine are more personal cases, so there isn’t nearly as much profit in it.”

They stepped into the small office that was labeled  _ ‘Thace Cortez Attorney’.  _ The room itself wasn’t very glamorous, but it seemed to have what he needed at least. There was a closet in the back, a desk that sat next to the large window. His degrees were mounted on the wall, next to a few pictures, most of which were his family, and a few from college. 

“You went to school with Kolivan?”

“Yep, that is where we met, actually.” Thace smiled, looking at the pictures with Kuro. “And just between us, Kolivan wasn’t always so rigid. He use to be a rather big party animal.”

Kuro snorted at the idea of Kolivan actually partying. 

“Anyway,” Thace started, “Let's get to business.” He motioned the chair as he made his way around the desk.

Kuro sat down and sighed. “What do you need to know?”

“First I want to know if there is anything that Lance might have done to convey abuse.”

“Um, what?” Kuro asked, not seeming to understand where he was going.

“In these types of cases, if the omega was abused by the family, the judge is more likely to allow you custody of them. Essentially we have to argue why you should be the owner.”

“I am not his owner.”

“I get that, but by law, you would be. You are fighting possession over him. Though your case is a little more tricky. Omegas that have run away usually end up fully bonded to the alpha or they are state-owned.”

Kuro sighed and rubbed his face. “This sounds way to complicated.”

“Oh, I know,” Thace said, though he had a smile on his face. “You could also try going to the family and talk to them.”

“The father literally told me I would never have his son.”

“It never hurts to try.”

Kuro thought for a bit and nodded. “Well, I’ll tell you everything I know.”

-

Kuro wasn’t sure how all that information actually helped his case, but if Thace was sure it could give them the edge, then he would just have to take it. 

Thace had given him the families phone number. Kuro wasn’t entirely sure that was legal, but hey, if he could hear Lance then that was fine by him.

Once he was back in his room he dialed the number and hoped that they would let Kuro talk to him. It had been months since Kuro had been able to hear his voice. He just wanted to know he was okay.

“Alo,” a woman answered.

Kuro held his breath. “I, um, hi, I was wondering if I could maybe speak to Lance?”

There was a short pause before the woman asked, confused, “Why do you want to speak to Lance?”

“Well, I was the alpha who was taking care of him in Washington.”

“You… What makes you think I’ll let you speak to my son?” She sounded almost angry.

“Ma’am, I know how it looks, but I love your son, and if I would have known, I would have sought your approval first, but there were some communication problems and well… He never told us. Please, I just want to hear his voice.”

The woman sighed and seemed to be contemplating something. The phone was muffled as she called out to someone in Spanish, though he was too muffled for Kuro to eve try to decipher what she was saying.

A gruff sounding man picked up the phone, Kuro recognized him as the father, his voice sticking to his brain ever since he heard him that first time. “What do you want?”

“I just want to speak to Lance.”

“Why should I let you?”

“I honestly can’t give you an answer that will convince you. Sir, I just want to hear his voice.”

“No, you aren’t allowed to call for him again,” He said sounding upset.

“Sir, please! If you mate was taken from you, you would try to get back to her yeah?” 

The man growled loudly over the phone. “You will not bring my mate into this.”

“I love Lance. I would never wish him to be hurt. Please. Even if it is under your supervision, I don’t care. Just let me talk to him.” Kuro was starting to get a little desperate at this point.

Another pause filled the line. Kuro waiting for him to do something. 

“Fine. But I want to meet you first. You will come to my house, and you will respect my rules.”

Kuro breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, sir.”

The man told him where to go, and once they hung up, Kuro was rushing out to go see Lance. 

It had been too long since he had the omega so close to him.

He would get him back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-con implied in chapter

The sun was high in the sky when his mother went to the back to check on him. Lance was cleaning up the backyard for the gathering they would be having that evening. 

He was dreading it.

While it wasn’t as common anymore, many families still practiced gatherings.

They would send out invitations to single Alphas in the community to come and court their omega child. It was normally a big event with the entire village or in this case the neighborhood. There would be food, dancing, drinks, beautiful dresses and the whole shebang. At one point, Lance had been looking forward to it. Everyone celebrating in his honor? Of course, that sounded awesome! Not to mention how he would be able to find his alpha during the event.

It wasn’t until he was older that he understood what the gathering actually meant.

It wasn’t a party for the omegas benefit. Of course, they would say it was, but how could it be? At the end of the night, the alphas were put in a room with the omega and whoever could take them first got the right to be their mate. How was that for the omega? 

After his sisters gathering, he had been so scared and overheard some alphas talking about him. They would each share him before  _ he  _ got to keep the omega in the end. At first, Lance had brushed it off as alphas being alphas, but when he saw his sisters crying face and ripped dress, he knew it was all too real. 

How could his family let this happen? His father said he would always protect them. Why did they still uphold a tradition that was so barbaric and sickening? 

When he went to his mother about it the following day, all he was met with was anger.

How could he be so selfish? Gatherings brought the family money and a high community standing. It was an honor to have a gathering. Omegas were precious, his mother had said. Even after telling her what he had heard, she only stiffened and told him to behave before walking off.

He had no choice but to run. 

Now, here he is setting up for the end. There wouldn’t be many people since he was “tainted” already. Though, from what he heard, the alpha who had already staked a claim on him was going to be there. His gut twisted tightly. He wanted to go back home.

_ Home. _

His mother started setting napkins on the table, a smile on her lips. “ _ Go on and get ready. The party will start soon _ .”

“ _ Okay _ ,” was all he could mumble out. He walked inside up to his small room. 

His clothes were laid out on the cot. Blue robes that left little to the imagination. It would hug his chest and arms, tied in the back with a beautiful bow if he could manage, only giving around his waist where it fanned out beautifully over his thighs. If it wasn’t for the occasion, Lance would have loved the outfit. 

Once it was on, he looked in the mirror. He looked great. He had tied the bow perfectly, making it puff out a little. It was tight across his chest, nothing hard to move in but just enough to feel snug. It ended at his thighs and left his legs bare. He wished Kuro could see him. The alpha would probably light up and walk over to him and rub his sides and inspect how beautiful he was as if he had to take in every inch of him.

He missed the alpha.

It wasn’t long before his mother was walking into his room to make sure he was ready. 

“ _ Come, your father is waiting for you. _ ” 

Lance went downstairs with his mother only to be face to face with the last person he expected.

-

The uber had dropped him off at the house. It definitely wasn’t much, but Kuro wasn’t going to complain. He just wanted to see Lance.

Kuro stepped up to the door and knocked on it loud enough that they could hear him. It wasn’t long before the door was being opened by the man he remembered as the father.

“You must be Kuro,” the man said. He stood tall and threatening in front of Kuro.

“I am. It is an honor to meet you formally, sir.” Kuro bowed his head. He may not know what was culturally acceptable to them but he would do his best to be respectable.

“My lawyer tells me you are preparing a case against us for Lance.”

“If I have to I will do whatever it takes to get him back.”

“I could file a restraining order on you,” the father countered.

“Good luck with that with his mark.”

The man growled and closed the door behind him as he stepped up to Kuro. The younger alpha really needed to work on respect.

“Why should I give him to you?”

“I will give you whatever you want. I’ve taken care of him and I know I can be a good alpha for him. Can you say the same for some random alpha on the street?”

“Who says I would allow a stray to mate him?”

“My lawyer. You still practice gatherings.”

The man growled and puffed up his chest to the man and bared his teeth to him. 

“If we were to go to court that wouldn’t swing very well with a jury. Everyone knows it’s not the best way to marry someone.”

“And runnings are?” 

Kuro stiffened and growled. “We at least have standards for a run. You can’t just mate someone if you catch them,” He huffed.

“Oh? So all runnings are all the same then?” the man was smirking now, knowing he hit home. It was a cultural thing. Many countries practiced different mating rituals, but several were still tied to barbaric ways.

“Look, I didn’t come here to discuss what's acceptable or not, I just want Lance. If you want me to join your gathering for tradition sake, then fine. But I will get Lance one way or another.”

The older man narrowed his eyes at Kuro. “What makes you think I would let you join us?”

“I can bring a contribution like everyone else. Plus, if I win Lance I can have him and you don’t have to deal with the shame of backing down. And even if I lose you still win and I will have lost fair and square.” He clenched his jaw. The last thing he would allow to happen would be to lose Lance. “If you accept, no legal action will be necessary. Lawyers are quite expensive, you know.”

The father seemed to think this over for a minute. “Very well. I expect you to bring a worthy contribution for my son and respect my families traditions.”

“Just name the date and I’ll be there.” Kuro smiled. He would have Lance soon.

“Today.”

Oh. 

Kuro was caught off guard by that. He had no time to prepare, not even to pull out cash from his bank. He’d have to write a check or something, not that money was even close to being as valuable as Lance. 

“Can I see him then?” Kuro asked, hope running through his bones as he looked at the door.

“The party has already begun. You won’t be allowed to touch him till midnight, but yes. You can see him.”

The father lead him inside and right when they were about to round the corner to the back— there he was.

“Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back.


	20. Chapter 20

There he was. His Alpha.

“Kuro,” Lance muttered, already walking towards the man.

His mother grabbed his arm, pulling him from his stupor. Lance looked back at his mother, his blue eyes wide and red already.

“ _ No, you have to wait till the gathering begins. _ ” Lance whimpered again, the alpha growling slightly but staying where he was.

“This way, I will give you the mark once you present your gift,” Lance heard his father say.

Kuro was going to be in the gathering? His heart was beating hard against his chest at the thought of his Alpha laying claim to him in such a manner. 

Let alone the fact that he was here. Actually here! It took a lot of willpower for the omega to not to run over to the man and jump him. Willpower and his mother. 

It was a nice day, aside from the killer humidity and glaring sun, but that was every day in Miami. The party they were having was rather small compared to some of the gatherings that would take place on the block. Lance believed it was because he had run away and thus not many Alphas or Betas wanted a mate like that, let alone one that was definitely not a virgin. Lance looked over at Kuro and smiled slightly. Could anyone really blame him for losing his virginity to that man though?

“ _ Ai, he is definitely a looker _ ,” his mother whispered into his ear. The two sharing a small smile before they were both laughing. “ _ Does he make you happy, dear _ ?”

Lance nodded. “ _ He does, mama, more than anything. _ ”

“ _ Why does he have to live so far away? I will never see my baby, _ ” she said. The older woman shook her head as she led Lance to the side where he was supposed to sit until Midnight.

-

Kuro found himself surrounded by people that he was very unfamiliar with. The only issue he had with it was that they liked making sure he knew it. The eyes raked over him trying to find out who he was and many of the Alphas seemed to try and figure out how to take the man out. 

His attention was brought to the head of the family, who now had a bowl in his hand. The red colored contents didn’t look too great, but he kneeled before the man as he brought up his hand and smeared a line across his brow.

“Don’t worry, it’s not real blood,” the man said with a grin.

Kuro snorted and reached into his back pocket before taking the universe that he had his wallet and a check inside. He should thank his father for teaching him the tips and tricks or travel. He pulled one out and asked for a pen before he filled it out.

The alpha was watching him over his shoulder and when he saw him add another zero and then another he nearly fainted. Luckily for Kuro, he did as he handed it over and received the second mark across his nose and between his eyes.

The man took the check and set it on the gift table where the other gifts were sitting. The man looked a little pale as if realizing he made a smart decision in letting Kuro come. If this had gone to court and Lance had been mated off Kuro would have no problem spending money to continue the trial till they were forced to give in. At least this way he could support his family and potentially have a better family connection.

Kuro looked around at the others with the same mark on their faces. 

Competition. 

He sized each one up, so far he only spotted five of them. He could take on five alphas. Probably. Though one seemed to get to close to Lance, who was seated to the side with his mother and what Kuro would guess was his sisters and brothers. Kuro watched as the man gave Lance a sick smirk and said something making all of the visibly tense. Kuro grit his teeth and walked over glaring at the man. 

“Hey, why don’t you back off,” Kuro snapped at the man.

The alpha turned his gaze to Kuro, his brown eyes searching over him for something. Kuro noted he was dressed nicer than most of the others, clean clothes, slicked back hair, and a rather nice watch wrapped around his wrist.

“And who are you?” His voice was loud, not like he was yelling, it just seemed to project without him trying. Not only that, but his shoulders were huge. Kuro took a little pride in knowing only his brother could rival him in size, but this man was massive.

“Kuro. Now if you could leave the omegas alone that would be great.” Kuro didn’t let the man's size deter him. Plus it helped to show off to Lance and his family.

“And why should I? Everyone knows Lance is already mine. Now, why don’t you just run along.”

Kuro frowned at that. “Only if I don’t rip you apart first.”

The man growled loudly before the father walked over to separate them. “No fighting till the gathering begins,” he growled at both of them.

Kuro didn’t back off till the man turned around.

He was going to kill him if he laid a hand on Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I recently got promoted to Assistant Manager at my job and then my manager actually had to get surgery (not to mention all the projects we had had. I have been really beat but I finally got around to writing!


	21. Chapter 21

It was nearly midnight. Lance had been paraded around the house a few times, which was rather fun all things considered. Especially when he could see Kuro to the side, his scowl etched on his face. He was just happy the man was here. 

When the time came, Lance was led inside and told to sit on the couch. His mother was looking at all the alphas who were going to fight for him telling them not to break anything, even though they had already moved anything they really didn’t want to be broken. Lance sat there nervously waiting for his mother to leave while his father looked at them.

“May the strongest take my son,” he muttered before closing the door.

Lance sat there on the couch looking rather uncomfortable as he looked at the six alphas in the room. His ocean gaze fell on Kuro, who was staring back at him. Lance stood up hesitantly and slowly stepped forward. 

“Never seen one do that before,” Sendak muttered watching Lance with a hungry gaze. 

The large man stepped forward to grab Lance but the omega whimpered and the next thing he knew, Sendak was facing away clutching his face as blood poured from it.

Kuro was standing there, his prosthetic clutched into a fist and small bits of blood covering the fingers. He was heaving with anger as he looked at the others.

“Back off, he's mine. Unless you want to die,” Kuro growled out.

Two of the alphas raised their hands in defense, backing up. “All yours, we just wanted to have a good time, man!”

Sendak turned around in a second and aimed for his face, though Kuro managed to back up in time to evade the swing. Another punched was thrown, this time Kuro brought his arms up to defend himself, blocking them from doing too much damage.

“Fuck!” Sendak yelled after hitting the man’s arm again. “You want to fight for a stupid bitch? Fine! I’ll show you a fight!”

Lance moved to the corner watching the two fight with wide eyes, he was unsure what to do, only being able to watch as the alphas fought.

Kuro growled and swung low, barely able to hit the man before he was hit in the face hard. Blood poured into his mouth as he felt his lip split open. “Bastard,” he muttered, going for another swing at his face, his knuckles cracking on the impact. 

Sendak howled in pain as he felt his jaw throb, the pain pulsating in his head like a storm. He yelled in fury as he started swinging blindly at the man, though managing to hit his arms that shielded his face over and over again.

Kuro grunted each time he felt a blow to his arms. His prosthetic wasn’t exactly made for fighting and was starting to fracture under the pressure, only the metal structure staying intact, but the hard wiring was already destroyed. His other arm was already bruising and Kuro could feel Sendak radiate with anger as he swung at him over and over. 

Lance watched in silent horror as Sendak beat Kuro into a corner. He wasn’t going to be that man’s mate, even if he would have to run away again and again. He got up and looked around for what he could grab. There wasn’t much as his mother had cleared the place beforehand, but he didn’t care. He went to one of the side tables and grabbed the drawer that was in it pulling it out and dumping the contents out quickly, the other alphas yelling at him as he brought it over to Sendak and slammed it over the man’s head.

There was a loud crack and Lance watched as the alpha stilled. It seemed to take a long time for the alpha to fall to the ground, unconscious. 

Kuro lowered his arms, looking at the fallen alpha for a second before looking up at Lance. He stepped up to the omega before hugging him tightly, only for one of the others to grab Kuros shoulder and tug him off.

“Piece of shit, he isn’t yours ye-” the alpha didn’t get to speak as Kuro socked him right in the jaw, hard enough that his prosthetic actually fell off.

The other alphas stared at him wide-eyed, looking at the man’s bloodied face and fallen arm.

“If anyone else wants to fuck with me, do it so we can get this shit over with.” He growled at them. “If not? I’ll take Lance and you all can go fuck yourselves.”

They stood there for awhile, staring at each other.

One alpha shook his head and threw his arms up. “Este bastardo está loco,” he muttered as he went to the door.

The other two shook their heads and followed their friend.

Kuro looked at Lance and fell to his knees. Lance was with him in a heartbeat. “Kuro!” He said, kissing his cheek making the man hiss. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” 

Kuro grabbed Lance with his arm and tugged him closer before pushing him onto the floor. “I am gonna mark you before another bastard decides to take you from me.”

Lance chuckled a little. He ran his fingers through the man’s hair as his legs spread for him. “Do it.”

Kuro looked down at him and smiled. He pushed himself lower till he was able to bury himself in Lances thighs. He licked the small gland that was right on the meaty part of his thigh and bit down causing that same rush of hormones he had experienced the first time.

Lance gasped when he felt his gland burst. He was shaking as he felt the pressure of the bond settle around him. 

It was over too soon when Kuro’s lips were on his. The first kiss they had shared for over two months. The first kiss they had shared as a mated pair, a bonded pair. Everything felt right again. Whole. Lance wanted to melt into the other's lips like lava. Leave his own mark as he spread himself into the man’s veins and feel how they were connected. 

He was in love and he was loved and able to love freely. 

They got up from the ground, Kuro grabbing him and urging Lance to hold onto him so he could carry him out, not being able to do so with one arm lying on the ground. 

He could always get another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end :0 I know! Probably gonna guess and say you wanna punch me for that ending. I kinda like weirdly sweet endings like that okay? Buuuuuuuut! I may consider adding another final chapter with all that you may have questions about! It will just be like snippets of the future for them depending on what you guys wanna know! I want to thank everyone for supporting me and this story! I know there are not many Luro fics out there (especially ones that aren't one-shots) but I will continue writing in the future for sure and maybe get other better writers to write better stories!   
> Also! If you want to suggest something for me to write next you can always hop on over to my tumbler and ask!   
> Tumblr: http://captain-omelia.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumbler: http://captain-omelia.tumblr.com/  
> and/or  
> Also if you see any mistakes let me know.  
> If you speak Spanish please contact me! I would love for this to have actual Spanish in it the only problem is I don't speak the language and I hate using translate. So if you can refer me to a sight that could help or you yourself can help that would be awesome!


End file.
